Blurred Lines
by Rizzleslovr72
Summary: AU. Jane and Frost are wounded in a shoot out and are taken to the hospital where they inevitably cross paths with Dr. Maura Isles. Two very different women, from two very different worlds, crossing many lines and blurring others. Hurt/Comfort, Humor, Romance.
1. Chapter 1

**This story is AU.** Well, it is for the most part. I don't pretend to know much about the medical field so...what you read is what you get. Hunker down kittens because this one is gonna be another long one. I'll try to update every week but let me just promise to do my best so this muse of mine stays active. If I haven't answered your feedback know that you're not ignored or forgotten but that it has encouraged me to continue on to this. I'm not a one trick pony so newbies check out my other stories if you like. Thanks to my bad ass beta MSonya for the help and the kick in the ass. This one is different btw. I'm excited. Are you excited? Let me know.

* * *

The cruiser skidded on the wet pavement as it came to a stop. He stumbled out of the car and into the rain, ignoring the downpour that was almost blinding in its consistency. Running toward the hospital entrance, the doors parted automatically but the sea of people did not. He removed his police issued hat from his head with trembling fingers and pushed his way through the milling throngs before breaking into a dead run. His shoes squeaked loudly on the floor causing a few minor slips. Rounding the corner, he smashed into patients, visitors and staff alike to get to his destination.

Finally at the heart of the ER, he clutched at the monstrous desk as he bent over trying to catch his breath. It had nothing to do with the sprinting and everything to do with the fear that was nearly incapacitating him.

"Sir?"

Trying to stand upright, he pleaded for a moment with his eyes.

"Sir? Can I help you?" The nurse had no patience, however.

"Barry Frost and Jane Riz—zoli." His voice cracked horribly.

"Family only I'm afraid." She scanned the computer. "They're working on them now."

"I **am** family!" Frankie Rizzoli yelled as he banged his fist against the desk.

The woman glared at him.

"She's…she's my sister."

"Okay, Okay." She held up a placating hand as she peered at her computer again. "They arrived a few moments ago, and no one has been taken to surgery yet. I'm sure if you don't get in the way-"

"Where?" Frankie interrupted.

"Down the hall to the left. The guard at the desk will buzz you into the Trauma Unit."

He nodded and wiped a hand over his face. Rain wasn't the only thing to dampen it. "Thank you." Then, he was off again. There was nothing to impede his progress this time. After being buzzed in, the immediate coppery stench of blood hit him in the face. He scanned the surroundings. Medical staff in various colored scrubs rushed past him. Some went behind curtains while others opened doors and disappeared into rooms. That's when he heard it.

"Frost!"

Jane's voice was deeper than usual, breathier and pained.

"Frost! Talk to me. I need… to know you're okay." With each word, she sounded more frail.

There was no answer. After all, he could have been rooms away.

Frankie swallowed as he followed Jane's voice. He peered in through the window first.

"Fuck that. Fuck… you! Go check on him." She was muffled but her meaning was clear. Jane thrashed weakly against the many hands trying to hold her.

He stood and prayed silently, hoping the fight she was exhibiting was a good indicator that it wasn't as bad as it sounded on the radio. Taking a deep breath, Frankie entered the room. There were splatters of blood on the floor and the sheets but most of all Jane seemed to be covered in it.

Frankie's heart roared in his ears. He searched frantically for the origin, seeing an obvious wound in her chest and leg. His vision blurred as the wound in her chest bubbled. He knew what that meant. "Janie?" He cleared his throat. "Janie!"

Wild brown eyes turned to him. In them, he saw agony and fear.

"You're gonna be okay just let them take care of you." Frankie pleaded as he stepped forward.

"They got'em in… the back, Frank-ie. He wasn't moving…" Jane's chest heaved and her words were clipped as she fought for breath. Suddenly, she stilled, from the pain, the shock, the blood loss or a combination thereof.

"She's unconscious." The nurse near her head muttered.

"Thank God, we can get a good look at what we're dealing with and get her to surgery."

Frankie licked his lips and choked down panic. She didn't flatline, and it was the only thing keeping him sane. "Punctured lung," he whispered.

The medical staff turned and looked at him.

"I know." Frankie glanced at the lone speaker's name tag, Dr. Rader. He had kind eyes.

"Take care of her please?" Frankie pleaded.

The doctor nodded. "She's obviously not ready to go yet."

The door opened again. "What do we have?" A woman asked as she entered.

"Dr. Isles, there was no need-" The kind eyed doctor began to answer.

"What do we have?" She asked again, peering at her colleague. Her voice was crisp, curt.

They stared at each other for what seemed like several seconds. To Frankie, it was an eternity.

"You can urinate all over your territory later if that is what you require, James. Now, I don't communicate telepathically so I'll delineate for myself." She paused for a few seconds. "GSW to the leg and chest with obvious lung involvement." She glanced at a nurse. "Breath sounds?"

"For now."

"Good. Let's get her to the OR."

A pager beeped.

Frankie continued to watch the whole display as if it were something out of a movie. Then, anger beckoned.

Dr. Isles unclipped the pager from her waist. "You'll get to keep her for now, James. Her partner needs me."

Frankie's mouth opened as he prepared to let his rage rush through the tiny room. They were taking too long on this little melodrama. He clenched his fist and swallowed his immediate feelings, feeding them to his already churning stomach as the room burst with action.

Dr. Rader nodded meekly as he helped to wheel Jane from the room.

He stood alone with Dr. Isles. The woman seemed to ooze cold confidence. Her posture was perfect and he could now see the intelligence shining in green eyes. However, there was an aloofness emanating from her the same way warmth surrounded the other doctor. Frankie almost smiled. It reminded him of Jane. His thoughts scattered. "Barry Frost…is he okay?" He asked.

She pulled the door open and walked briskly toward her destination. Frankie followed.

"That's not likely, but I'll know more of his prognosis momentarily."

Frankie nodded and watched as she stepped into yet another small room. With hungry eyes, he scanned the area. Heart monitors beeped loudly along with the hiss of other machines. He saw glimpses of Frost, lying on this stomach. He wasn't moving and while the blood had been prevalent with Jane it seemed to completely fill the room here. It was nearly overwhelming. He couldn't help but think of Frost's habitual queasiness at times like these and the teasing that sometimes followed. He had to hold on to something because the ashen form of his friend on that table scared him in ways he could not name.

Dr. Isles presence seemed to overtake the room. She barked orders and people moved accordingly. When she demanded information they gave it to her without hesitation.

Suddenly, machines seemed to go haywire.

Panic ceased Frankie wrapping itself like a vice around his chest.

"He's in v-fib!" Someone yelled.

There was a flurry of movement and more machines seemed to appear out of nowhere. Someone barked at him, ordering him to leave.

Frankie could not move so someone else did the honors.

He continued to watch in horror through the window as they flipped Frost over slowly. Paddles covered his chest. He arched upward and the medical staff watched the monitors anxiously. Frankie found his own eyes zeroed in as well.

The flat line became a steady blip.

Frankie released a shaky sob of relief.

"Get him to the OR STAT!"

Even though she said only a few words, Dr. Isles' voice had become familiar to him at. Frankie moved out of the doorway. His feet moved without his own volition toward what looked to be a waiting area. Exhausted, worried and drained, he nearly fell into a seat. He took a deep breath and reached for his phone. His hands shook as the familiar number brought up a smiling picture. It rang twice.

"Frankie? You coming down for lunch? I made this—"

"Ma." His tone was laden with fear.

"Baby?" Angelia Rizzoli took immediate notice of it. "What's wrong?"

Frankie closed his eyes. Part of him was glad that he was the one to notify her. It should never come from anybody else. "I'm at the hospital. Jane's been-"

"Oh God!"

Frankie could hear a flurry of activity followed by Stanley's irritating voice. "Where are you going Rizzoli!?"

"I don't have time for this. Janie's in the hospital!"

There was a second of quiet.

"Do you want me to drive you?" He asked.

"No, Frankie's already there. He'll take care of me." Angela Rizzoli replied. Her tone was thick with tears. "I'm on my way. Have you seen her? How—"

"She's in surgery right now. They both are."

"Frost?! My God, did someone get ahold of his father?"

"I don't—"

"I'll call Cavanaugh on the way… to make sure." The more she talked the more out of breath she became. "And Tommy? Did you call Tommy?"

"No, not yet. Ma, listen. It's Janie. She'll find some way to pull through this." As he said the words aloud, Frankie hoped that he would start to believe them.

He heard her car start. "I want to believe that but the past couple years have-"

"I know, Ma. I still miss Dad too."

They shared a silent moment of mourning and remembrance of Frank Rizzoli Sr.

"I'll be there in ten minutes."

Frankie nodded before he answered. "Okay, I'm in one of the waiting areas. Just call and I'll come get you."

He hung up the phone and hesitated, hoping there was going to be an answer and that he was going to end up talking to the Tommy he knew instead of the stranger he had become. Frankie sucked in a deep breath as the number auto dialed. "You have reached a number that has been disconnected or is no longer in service…"

"Fuck!"

People mumbled around him. He glanced upward and decided that he didn't care. A hand encased his shoulder. Frankie turned.

Vince Korsak's eyes were bloodshot and his countenance forlorn. "Hey. I left forensics to finish up at the scene."

Frankie opened his mouth to speak but fell apart instead.

Korsak's hand went from his shoulder to the back of his neck, providing a spot of comfort. "It's okay to do this. That's your sister in there and your best friend."

Frankie wiped at his eyes with the back of his hand. His chest ached but somehow it felt hollow as well. "How the fuck did this happen, Korsak?"

He sighed and wiped a hand over his face as he sat down. "Don't know. They went to go question a potential witness. Perps got there first took her out. They kinda walked in on it and didn't see it coming." Korsak closed his eyes. "Fucking assholes."

"Did we…did we get them?" Frankie was almost afraid to ask, afraid to hope.

"Fuck yes we did. Had cars in the vicinity. Chased them down. They crashed and one was dead on scene. The other one is here."

Frankie's heart stuttered in his chest. "Here? In the ER?" He stood, ready and more than willing to mete out retribution.

Korsak grabbed his arm. "Sit down. You're better than that, and if Jane found out—"

"Bullshit. She would be thinking the same."

"For all of five seconds."Korsak countered.

He was right. Frankie sank back into his chair.

"He's in bad shape if that's any consolation. Shitty things happen to shitty people. Karma can be a bitch but she deserves a nice fuck tonight."

Frankie smirked and peered down at the clenched hands in his lap, willing them to relax even though it was an impossibility. "Does Barry's dad know?"

"He's in Afghanistan. I relayed a message the best I could."

Frankie's phone beeped. He peered at it. "Ma's here."

Korsak stood. "I'll go get her."

"No, I got this." As Korsak sat back down, Frankie got to his feet. He felt shaky and wondered if his legs would hold him. Then, he decided they would just have to.


	2. Chapter 2

Now here we are again! Fair warning kittens we get a big glimpse of Maura in this chapter and a teasing one of Jane. Just remember this is AU. I hope you enjoy and remember this is going to be a long one. Again, I know nothing about medicine and surgery. This girl is winging it. Thanks to MSonya for insulting me which was oddly sufficient motivation to post this lol. I'm still excited about this one. Are you still?

* * *

Jane awoke in stages. The first was searing, white hot pain that came with each attempt at a deep, fortifying breath. Secondly, she swallowed thickly and realized her breathe was not her own but enhanced by the tubes in her nose. A moment of panic seized her when the agony disappeared and she was floating high above it all. Thirdly, Jane strained to become more aware of her environment, slowly recognizing the whisper of machines and the murmur of voices some recognizable some not. Finally, she forced heavy eyelids to blink open only to see a blur of activity around her. Blinking again, she saw the nurse walk away and out of the room. Unable to sustain the activity for long, Jane closed her eyes and just listened.

"She doesn't even look like herself. I've never seen her like this."

"I know it's scary, Ma, but she's here.

"I know you're right." There was a heavy sigh. "Why isn't Tommy here? He should be here."

"His phone was disconnected."

"I don't understand that boy. I'll never understand him."

A warm, soft hand caressed Jane's cheek. It felt good to be touched. It was something familiar and it reminded her that she was alive. She leaned into it and whispered, "Ma."

There was a loud sob then relieved breath. "Baby?"

Jane swallowed thickly. It felt like she had swallowed glass, but she repeated the words. "Ma?"

Fingertips trailed down her arm and tangled with her own. "I'm hear Janie. Frankie is too."

The other hand was engulfed as well. "Hey, sis."

Jane wanted to cry. Their words rushed over her and settled in deep. That's when it hit her, bone rattling panic so intense it robbed her of awareness and sense. She tried to sit up but cried out in agony instead.

"Whoa, Jane. Calm down. You gotta calm down!"

She heard Frankie's words, but they didn't matter nor did the arms encasing her. Jane had one goal at the moment. "Frost," she croaked. She watched in alarm as her brother and mother peer at each other. "No!" Jane tried to exclaim, but it was more of a whisper.

"You gotta calm down. They had to take him back to surgery."

_Back to surgery_. The words reverberated, and it meant things were bad. The fear was back stronger than ever and rapidly sucking her under. "Check on him," she husked. "Please."

Frankie nodded. She knew she wouldn't have to push hard because he was just as worried as she was. She turned and watched him exit. Alone with her mother, Jane could feel Angela Rizzoli's eyes study her and her anxiety was palpable.

Jane returned her gaze. Soft brown eyes were alight with emotion. "You can't leave me."

The weight of the words came crashing down on Jane's shoulders. It was a promise she knew that she could not keep, that much was glaringly obvious. It was strange to be face to face with her own mortality. Prickles of unidentifiable emotion assailed her at the thought. She pushed them away almost immediately. "I'm fine, Ma. Not going anywhere." It was a lie, but it was a one of the good ones. It was worth it to see hope in her mother's eyes.

It seemed like hours had passed in mere minutes, and her body was starting to protest. Jane's eyelids fluttered as the feeling of weightlessness took over completely.

"It's okay. Don't fight it. We'll be here when you wake up."

The words washed over her like a soothing balm, and Jane lost herself within it.

* * *

Dr. Maura Isles peered down into Barold Frost's peritoneum. There was enough blood filling it to be dangerous no matter how many units were transfused. With steady hands and an eagle eye, she searched. There was a mystery to be solved, and she was more than willing to follow the clues.

"Suction."

Fluid was vacuumed out but she offered no thanks to the resident assisting. The music of Branford Marsalis surrounded her, swelling to a crescendo.

This part excited her the most. It was combination of pure logic and instinct. This man was dying. There was always a reason behind it, information to be gleaned and quantified, and this is where Maura excelled, putting the pieces all together. If she had been here personally during the first surgery, there would have not been a need to return. Irritation raced over her skin. She loathed incompetence.

"Suction."

Her team was quiet because they knew that was the way she preferred it. There were no need for forced niceties and conversation. It was senseless in this milieu. She knew them all by name and ability, but that is where it ended. Anything else was a foolish waste of time. The people who surrounded her were more than capable, creating a level of trust that was needed in this arena.

Maura studied his spleen closely, seeing only mild inflammation. Her eyes scanned his liver. "Suct…there it is."

Without asking, the resident cleansed the area.

"Suture." With quick, sure fingers and the added help of precise tools, Maura closed the tear. The remaining pool of blood was syphoned out and the surgical site irrigated. She examined the area for several seconds but knew her work to be exemplary.

The intercom buzzed. "Dr. Isles?"

Maura nodded to a nurse to press the accompanying button so she could be heard. "Yes?"

"There is a Frankie Rizzoli who is adamant about a report on Mr. Frost's condition."

"I'll be there momentarily." Sometimes people needed the truth delivered succinctly and unfettered no matter how unpalatable it was. Frankie Rizzoli struck her as one of those people, and Maura knew no other way to do it.

Her team stared at her in wait.

"Dr. Sanford?" Eager blue eyes met hers. He had been quick, quiet and learned to anticipate her moves without instruction.

"Yes ma'am?"

"You may close." Without another word, she left the OR removing gloves and her surgical cap. Washing her hands briskly, she watched as he engaged the others. She heard laughter and the tension that held every individual rigid and in check just a few moments ago seemed to dissipate. For a second, there was a pang in her chest like something was missing. It passed just as quickly as it came.

When Maura entered the waiting area, his back was to her. "Mr. Rizzoli?"

Frankie spun around. His features were stricken and drawn. "H-how is he? Don't sugar coat anything. I can take it."

Maura almost smiled. "The bullet caused swelling in his spinal column. As I hope you were informed earlier by his previous surgeon, true damage, if any, can't be assessed until the swelling reduces." She waited for him to acknowledge and express understanding. She got a nod in return. Maura continued, "Apparently, there was also damage to his liver, which was just repaired with no further complications."

Frankie's eyes widened. "That wasn't caught the first time?!"

"No, it was not." Maura offered no further explanation. She knew when to be prudent.

He wiped a hand over his face. "God. So all the talk about possible paralysis and shit that was true?"

She cringed slightly at his use of language. "Unfortunately, yes it is."

Frankie sighed. "I knew it, but I was hoping-"

"I understand." Maura nodded, and in a way she did. "Will there be anything else, Mr. Rizzoli?"

"Frankie. Call me Frankie. I kinda feel like we're old friends after all this." His smile was soft, crooked. His expression was sincere.

"While I understand your reasoning, I don't think that would be appropriate."

He deflated a bit, but Maura ignored the urge to fix it.

"I can understand that. I'm a cop. We all have procedures."

Beginning to feel slightly uncomfortable at the length of this conversation, Maura repeated, "Is there anything else—"

"Can you just come take a look at my sister? I know she's alive and all, but I just want to make sure—"

"Dr. Rader hasn't been in yet?"

"Not this morning no."

The man was exasperating but well-loved at Boston Medical. Maura could not figure out why. "Yes, that can be arranged."

Maura followed him even though she knew the way. As she entered the room, an older woman smiled as she stood. "Good morning, doctor."

Maura nodded. "Isles. It's Dr. Isles. I'm the attending."

Though the woman looked confused by the terminology, she continued to smile. "Angela Rizzoli."

In reply, Maura walked over and procured Jane Rizzoli's chart. She flipped through it and glanced at the woman in question.

"She looks so small right now. That's just not her."

"She has significant injuries and blood loss. Her pallor and strength will return." Maura informed her.

"That's not what she means. Janie is a bad ass. Wait till she feels better. I guarantee you she's gonna be the worst patient you ever had."

Maura glanced from one Rizzoli to another then she peered down at Jane with more astute eyes. The woman was slight but covered in a lean layer of muscle. Her face was a composition in angles beset by full lips. Dark unruly curls fanned out on the pillow. Her refined features were aesthetically pleasing, but she appeared to be nothing more than the average woman. Maura gave Frankie a look that must have screamed disbelief.

"Trust me." He added.

Maura ambled toward the head of the bed intent on checking the surgical sites starting with the most severe. Jane Rizzoli's eyelashes flickered. She groaned. "Fuck."

Maura's eyebrows ascended on her forehead.

There was a sudden bark of laughter. She turned slightly to see mother and son holding hands with pleased smiles on their faces.

"She sounds more like herself this time." Frankie murmured.

"Ms. Rizzoli? Can you hear me?"

"What?" Jane husked.

"Can you hear me?" Maura asked once more.

"Yes, fuck. What do you want?"

There was that word again repeated within seconds of each other. Odds are it was going to be prevalent. Maura bristled at the thought. "I'm Dr. Isles. I'm going to check your surgical sights for signs of infection. This may be uncomfortable."

Jane's eyes opened completely. They were cloudy and cleared slowly until deep brown held green. "Okay." Jane sucked in an uneasy breath. "Frost, my partner—"

"He's in recovery. His injuries contained spinal involvement."

"Fuck."

Maura sighed internally. "Yes. When the inflammation recedes, we will know more."

"Okay."

Brown eyes darkened and intensified, and for a moment, Maura was caught in them. It was a bit unnerving. Feeling even more uncomfortable, she proceeded immersing herself into the familiar. When she glanced up again, Jane's eyes were thankfully closed.

Stepping back, she turned to the Rizzoli's. "Everything looks as it should. She will be in a fair amount of pain. The bullet to her leg did not hit bone, but some rehabilitation will be needed to repair the muscle to full functionality."

Angela Rizzoli beamed. "Thank you, Dr. Isles."

Her lips curled slightly in return. "You're welcome."

It was as much sentiment as she could offer. It was strange, she thought for the millionth time, how people could be so kind even when she was not in return. She was polite, courteous but never kind. Brushing the thought away, she left the room intent on easier pursuits than this and so much more benign. Surgery was the first thing, the only thing to spring to mind, but it would have to wait.

Maura marched down the hall with purpose through the hospital and toward the senior resident's lounge. She pushed the button on the elevator. After a few seconds, the sound of laughter greeted her, but that changed when the doors slid open.

Several sets of eyes looked everywhere except for her. Still, Maura stepped in. It was something she had gotten accustomed to long ago. She was aware that there were whispers behind her back. She was aware of the names she was called. They ranged from the more complex: iceberg princess, queen mean, to the more simplistic, homewrecking slut and many more. It was of little concern.

As the elevator reached her floor, Maura stepped out, leaving the other individuals to their gossip. Pushing against the door to the lounge, she found it to be locked. Undeterred, Maura got out her keys. The scene that greeted her wasn't very unusual.

Dr. Rader cursed and scrambled from the couch.

The resident with him gasped and jumped up intent on covering herself. Quickly, she redressed and left the room avoiding eye contact.

"It's not what it—"

Maura said nothing as she met his gaze.

His words dissipated.

"Shouldn't you be making rounds?"

His face reddened. "I was. I—"

"Yes, I see."

His eyes searched her face. "You really don't care do you?"

"Regarding?" Maura asked.

"Us."

"There is no—"

"Us! I know that! How can you not care? Do you know what you did to me?"

"This conversation is moot as well as redundant." Maura answered.

"The hell it is. I had sex with you and my whole life fell apart. I couldn't think about anything else." He stood and walked toward her. He was a ruggedly handsome man, blonde and chiseled, a prime representation of the male of the species. "And all you were doing was scratching an itch."

It had been a mistake. Maura knew this, but he had been willing, presumably unattached and promised to be discreet. "Is there some reaction I can mimic that will satisfy you and end this?"

"My fiancé—"

He was definitely not the man he used to be. Aggravated with this dramatic display of emotion, Maura hissed, "That was your doing not mine."

His mouth closed and a muscle ticked in his jaw. "What do you want, Maura?"

"You seem to stir up incompetence all around you, James. The residents, they may worship you but that doesn't equate to actual skill."

"What are you talking about?"

"Barold Frost."

"Taylor was more than ready to do this on her own-"

"Was that according to your genitalia?"

He turned away, refusing to answer.

"She missed the liver laceration."

James' head moved fast enough to give himself whiplash. "What?"

There was no need for explanations. "I trust that this won't happen again?"

Maura could only assume that it was shame that darkened his features even more. His answer was a reluctant nod.

This discussion was over, she hoped, on every level. Not sparing him another glance, Maura exited the lounge. She glanced toward the board detailing surgery rotation then at the clock. Tense shoulders loosened and she tingled with anticipation. There was nothing better than this. It was time to scrub in.


	3. Chapter 3

Wow! Thanks for all the follows and such. It is so appreciated. As for the feedback, I'm going to answer what I can this weekend. I want to encourage you guys to check out my bad ass beta bitch's story MSonya. She is right here on FFN. It's a first offering but she packs a punch. This chapter we get a deeper look at the major players I think. I hope you enjoy. Also wanted to let you know I start work next week so it may be a week or so for an update. I hope this tides you over. Don't be shy let me know what you think. Wanted let you know I'm over on the Twitter too if you guys want to follow ( kymdwilliamson).

* * *

Frankie ambled through the hospital hallways with his hands shoved deep into the pockets of his uniform pants. It had become his hang out of sorts until mid-morning when duty called. The stark white that covered every wall had ceased to become blinding, but the smell of sickness and sanitizer still made his stomach churn. Frost had been in and out of consciousness for the past couple of days. Today, he held out hope that when he walked in there he was going to see some semblance of the man he had come to know. Jane, on the other hand, had been the lucky one. While she was still in pain, the real Jane was shining through. It was good to see it. It was great to see it.

Sighing, he leaned against a wall and watched visitors and patients as they made their way to their own destinations. Frankie rubbed a hand over his face. He was tired. Sleep had danced around him a few times just enough to make him somewhat functional and no more. In short, he was a mess, but Frankie took it all in stride. It was his duty to step in and take care of things. As long as his mother slept; Jane was getting better; and Frost was alive and kicking everything else was moot.

He pushed himself away from the wall and decided to head back toward the ICU. Turning the corner, the sight of a familiar profile sent him running. Frankie refused to say a word in warning as he caught up. Instead, he grabbed the man by the shoulders slamming him into the closest solid surface.

"What the fuck!" Tommy screamed as they came face to face. His eyes widened and a surprised smile played on his lips. "Shit, glad I ran into you."

Frankie canted his head to the side, trying to understand this man's audacity and lack of insight. "You show up now!"

"What? I saw it on the news."

"When?" Frankie growled.

Tommy's gaze scattered. "Day before yesterday."

He pushed his brother hard into the wall. "So you show up here…" He leaned forward recognizing the stench of alcohol. "Smelling like a brewery." Frankie grabbed his chin, looking into his eyes. "And fucking high as a kite!"

Tommy chuckled. "Shut up! A cop might here you."

Frankie wrapped a hand around his throat. The temptation to squeeze was unnerving. "Don't! She could be dead and where were you!?"

"I-I'm here now. Frankie, man." Tears welled in his eyes. Without words, he pleaded for forgiveness. "She's my sister too. I'm here now."

Frankie was unmoved. Tommy was here, but he had absolutely nothing to contribute. "What the fuck ever. Get yourself cleaned up before you go anywhere near them. You hear me?!"

Tommy nodded.

Frankie let him go. At the last minute, he pulled at collar of his brother's T-shirt, keeping him in place. "Don't show up here at all if this is what you're gonna bring."

"But, I-I didn't bring nothing."

"Exactly."

Tommy's gaze fell to his feet. Frankie released him and walked away. He needed some good news no matter how minute. He needed it.

* * *

Frankie stood outside Frost's hospital room. Closing his eyes, he took several deep breaths before pulling the door open. The ashen form of his best friend lay there still just as he had the day before and the day before that.

Dark eyes opened and a slow smile formed that was so close to the one he was used to seeing that Frankie stopped mid stride right in the middle of the room.

"Hey." Barry Frost's voice was thick, raspy.

Frankie swallowed. It was one of the best sounds ever. "My God…how are you-"

"Like shit that's been through the washer…white and pasty, brah."

A bark of laughter escaped Frankie's throat. "That's about right."

Frost held up a hand. Frankie did not hesitate to move forward and take it. They clasped hands and then knuckles bumped in familiar greeting.

"Doc told me she's all right but really, how's Big J?"

Frankie glared. "Don't ever let her hear you say that."

Frost smirked. "I'm not stupid." A brow hiked. "So?"

"Terrorizing nurses and shit."

Frost beamed. "Bet she gets some numbers while she's in here."

Chuckling because it was the truth, Frankie mumbled, "Probably." Feeling anxious, he rubbed a hand over the back of his neck. "So…how are you? Can't be too bad if you can shake my hand."

"Swelling is still there as of this morning but it's not as bad as it was before." Frost licked his lips and released a noisy breath.

"That's good, right? I mean—"

"Frankie, I woke up this morning, and I-I can't feel my legs, man." Frost's eyes were bright but the saddest he had ever seen them.

It felt like something punched him in the chest, and for a moment he could not breathe. "Fuck…what?" Frankie gasped.

"It could be temporary." Frost's throat bobbed as he swallowed. "It's has to be, you know?"

Frankie nodded, and at that moment he wanted nothing more than to find the other shooter and finish him off with his bare hands if he had to. "I'm here. You know that right? We're your family."

"I know." He smiled. "Heard from my dad. He can't get back right now."

Frankie nodded again.

"Listen, don't tell Jane, okay? I'll tell her myself when I'm ready."

"What? Why?"

"You know her. She's going to find some way to feel guilty. She needs to concentrate on her shit for a while."

He was right so Frankie reluctantly agreed. It was becoming a bit overwhelming.

Frost stared at him. "What's wrong?"

Frankie scoffed. "Besides the obvious?" He clamped down on his emotions. "You don't need-"

"Aw, c'mon don't start that I'm a man shit. Remember who you're talking to."

Frankie looked down at his feet. "Tommy's here lit like a fucking Christmas tree. I made him clean up before he went in to see Ma and Jane."

Sighing, Frost shook his head. "You can't hide this shit forever. You need to tell them he's using again. If Jane finds out you've been lying-" His mouth snapped shut and a sheepish look crossed his face. "Damn, I guess me saying that is some messed up irony."

"Yeah, it is. I was gonna tell them, but then all this happened."

"That it did." Frost agreed.

* * *

Minutes later, Frankie entered his sister's room. There were only two occupants. "Tommy not here?"

His mother smiled at him. "He could only stay for a minute. He had to get to work. He's starting a new job today."

Frankie bit the inside of his cheek hard to keep blurting out the truth or something equally as indecent. He glanced at Jane and held her gaze. She was studying him. He grinned in an attempt to distract. "I gotta get outta here too, but I got some news."

"Good news? Because if it's not I won't be held responsible." Jane husked.

"Frost is awake."

Jane's eyes widened. "Really?"

"Yeah, smart assery and all."

Jane chuckled. "I gotta find a way to go see him."

Frankie panicked slightly. "Or you could just call him room for right now until you're able to get around better."

"That's a good idea," Angela chimed in.

Jane was examining him again. "Yeah, I can go with that for a while."

He looked away and moved toward his mother, kissing her on the cheek. Frankie walked to Jane intent on giving her the same.

Jane glared.

He smirked. He was surprised he got that close. Frankie squeezed her shoulder instead. "Later, Big J."

"Really?! That's what you guys did? Come up with pissy nicknames for me?"

"Yep."

Jane grumbled, and Frankie took a relieved breath as he left.

* * *

The sound of voices snatched Jane from a deep sleep. She tensed her brow and tried to tune them out.

"Patient name is Jane Rizzoli. GSW to the chest and upper thigh."

That one voice sounded vaguely familiar. It was refined, dulcet and a bit imperial.

"She's healing rapidly, but complications can still occur. What might those entail?"

"Infection." The young man's tone sounded unsure. A few chuckles followed.

"I have a mosquito bite that is several days old. It could become infected as well, but why state the obvious?"

There was a brief intake of breath.

"It was rhetorical, Dr. Crowder."

"Dr. Isles?"

"Yes, Dr. Bridges?"

"There is a chance of total lung collapse or scarring. She also seems rather thin. Could we also be dealing with an eating disorder?"

"Healing would be compromised." Another woman added her opinion into the fray.

Jane had heard enough. She opened her eyes and added, "Now that's just rude. This isn't the morgue I can hear everything you're saying. I don't have a damn eating disorder bring me a cheeseburger from The Robber and I'll prove it."

A throat cleared. "Stand back please. Now, Miss Rizzoli-"

"Dr. Isles." Jane countered teasingly.

The doctor looked surprised for a moment. She tucked a strand of honey blonde hair behind her ear and continued. "This is a teaching hospital. While you may hear some indelicate things-"

"Like being too skinny?"

"Yes, well, I assure you—"

"I have curves. Nobody looks good in these shitty gowns." Jane interrupted.

There was another round of laughter.

"Miss Rizzoli!" Dr. Isles admonished.

"Dr. Isles." Jane deliberately sang her name and grinned when green eyes flashed. There was something about the way the good doctor said her name. It was with disdain and plenty of vitriol. Jane loved it, knowing that she was responsible for making this woman so prickly.

"It seems your brother was correct in his assessment."

Jane's eyes narrowed. "Now that sounded real close to an insult."

"That is something you can discuss with him on his next visit." Dr. Isles turned seemingly intent on ending the conversation.

Jane rolled her eyes. "Hold on! I was just kidding. I'm bored as shit. Gotta have a little fun."

"Miss Rizzoli—" The doctor looked slightly irritated. Full lips were pursed and red seeped into her cheeks. _This_, only served to push Jane further.

"You could just call me Jane." She grinned, but somehow Jane knew she wouldn't and that spurred her on even more.

"I will not, that's highly inappropriate."

Jane peered at the doctor's name tag. "Uh huh. So what's the M stand for Dr. Isles?"

Except for the sound of whirring machines, things went quiet. Jane looked around her. The students seemed shocked. Some of them even looked afraid. "Okay," she muttered. "Party's over, huh?"

No one answered.

Dr. Isles addressed her students. "Wait in the hallway please. I'll be there momentarily."

Jane blinked. She suddenly felt like she was at the principal's office. She watched as the students filed out. "Am I in trouble?" She raised a brow. "I really don't think you can expel me."

The doctor sighed and her lips thinned. "I do apologize if you found this encounter rude. If you wish to lodge a complaint against me or-"

"What? No! Lady, I said I was just kidding. Jesus."

"Maura?"

They both looked toward the door.

Jane's eyebrows hiked up her forehead. If she thought this lady was irritated before it was more than obvious now. Tension seemed to roll off her in waves.

"Please wait in the hall with the rest of the residents, Dr. Rader."

The man had the same look on his face as those kids did.

"So… Maura, I like that."

"Miss—"

"Jane." She corrected Maura, continuing to needle her and basking in the very interesting results.

"No." Maura looked even more flustered.

"Well, I'm gonna call you Maura no matter what you call me."

"How nice for you."

"Especially if I know it aggravates you. Are you aggravated? Because you look that way." Jane added gleefully.

"Was that your aim?"

Jane shook her head. "No, not when I woke up this morning."

"Then boredom changed your mind?"

"Exactly!" Jane exclaimed.

"Why am I participating in such nonsense-"

"I grow on people, Maura."

"Like the proverbial fungus?" Maura didn't wait for a reply. "You're merely one in millions of organisms, Miss Rizzoli. I'm sure your presence or lack thereof will go unnoticed." She backed away from the bed. "Have a nice day." Then, she was gone.

Jane stared at the door. She wasn't so bored anymore. She was intrigued and a little offended. Jane smirked in enjoyment. Dr. Maura Isles had been better entertainment than any of the nurses.

Then, her eye spied the telephone on the bedside table. Jane had fallen asleep before using it, but she was wide awake now. Her slightly inclined position made it easier to reach for it. On the fourth ring, she was about to give up.

"Yeah?" He sounded tired.

"Yeah, yourself." Jane smiled. It was good to hear his voice regardless.

"Jane?"

"No, it's Big J."

Frost chuckled, but it was brief and pained. "You don't like it?"

"No comment until you can see my face."

He laughed again. It was followed by a groan.

"Take it easy." Her tone changed to hesitant, worried. Uneasiness crept its fingers down her spine.

"Stop."

"I didn't-" Jane could feel her face flush red. He knew her too damn well.

"Everything bad that happens isn't because Jane Rizzoli didn't do something to stop it."

"I don't think that."

"About the people you care about you do."

"I'm allowed." She could be overprotective at times, and that was a fact. She knew she couldn't stop everything, but it never kept her from trying.

"Ok, tell me how this is your fault? Somehow you're psychic and knew our perps would kill someone who was just a potential witness? We barely had any leads Jane no one could have figured that shit out."

Jane pressed her lips together and breathed through her nose. "I really hate when people ask me a question and then answer it themselves."

"Well, I hate those little sperm-like things attached to egg yolks. The universe can't make every fucker happy."

"Bitch." Jane hissed. Sometimes, he just made her ass itch.

"Twat waffle." Frost fired back.

"Are we having a moment?"

"Possibly. Mark it with ten seconds of silence and let it pass."

Jane smirked. "I was really worried about you." The smirk turned into a frown.

"Yeah, well ditto white girl, but it's going to work out."

"It better. Did you hear? One of the shooters is dead and the other is in pretty bad shape probably right here in the ICU."

"I did. You'd be surprised what people say when they think you're unconscious."

Jane's smile returned. "No, I would not." She paused. "We can find out his room number. I'll meet you over there and we can drown him in his bedpan."

"I'm not touching that thing."

Rolling her eyes, Jane muttered, "Think of the imagery…a piece of shit dying in shit."

"You can't drown in that."

"God! Never mind."

"Something is seriously wrong with you." Frost's voice was weak.

"True. I'd like to hear your theories later."

"You hanging up?"

"Yeah, later?"

"Okay." He already sounded half asleep.

Jane hung up the phone. She listened to the array of sounds that filled area around her: beeps of machines, low murmuring voices and ringing telephones. She was surrounded by activity. Jane did not mind being alone, but she hated the feeling of loneliness. If she wasn't moving; if she wasn't laughing; if she wasn't working; it caught up with her, sneaking in from behind, almost overpowering her. She didn't like being overwhelmed especially by emotions. People she could dissect and figure out. Mysteries she could solve. Most of the time it was easy finding what made a person tick, but everything else was composed of messy constructs. Jane didn't like getting her hands dirty at least not that way. Her friends were fellow cops. They understood the stress, the strain, and the need for simplicity. Her family was always there waiting in the wings, close but not close enough to drown her.

Family. There was a pang in her chest. Frankie was hiding something and hiding it well. She had to applaud him for the effort. but it did nothing to ease her frustration. Then, there was Tommy. Jane closed her eyes, refusing, for the moment, to think about it. She needed to move. She needed to laugh. Where was Dr. Maura Isles when she needed her?

* * *

The night was still and humid. Maura smoothed a hand over the pale silk blouse and brushed away imaginary wrinkles from the black, form fitting Dolce and Gabbana skirt as she handed over her Mercedes keys to the valet. Her heels clopped slightly as she made her way up the stairs. She was flustered and exasperated. Her lack of professionalism today had been daunting. Engaging with a patient like she had was a gross impropriety. Her behavior today was as aberrant as Haley's Comet, and she still did not understand how she let that Rizzoli woman get to her. There was also James. His familiarity of her was starting to grate. She was his superior in not only position but in many other ways.

Regret swelled within her, and she added to the other swirling emotions that assaulted her. Throughout the rest of the day, work guided her, but now she would let release do the same. However tonight, she craved a softer touch. Sex was a necessity. The need for it, and the oblivion it brought was nothing to be ashamed of. Maura pursued it with the same single mindedness that she employed in surgery.

She entered the building and walked briskly down the long hallway. A lone man stood at the end by the elevator. Maura nodded, and he stepped aside, recognizing her from previous visits. The elevator moved quickly not allowing her time to ponder any longer. The doors opened. Semi darkness and the sound smooth jazz greeted her. It was an exclusive club, and it only catered to those who could afford it. She walked around the smattering of tables to the bar, aware of the eyes that followed her. Sliding onto a stool, she flicked blond tresses over her shoulder and waited for the bartender. It didn't take long at all.

"Martini…dirty."

The bartender nodded and smiled.

Eyes seemed to burn into her skin. It heightened her senses, making it feel almost like a caress. Using her peripheral vision, she studied her first suitor. She was a brunette of compact height and build. The brunette's hands shook as she shredded her napkin. She muttered to herself and wiped at her face. Maura did not need nerves tonight. She didn't have the patience. The brunette turned to finally speak, but Maura ignored her.

A few minutes later another prospect appeared. Maura sipped her drink aware of the other woman's gaze. It was bold, and it had potential. Maura turned slightly. The woman was tall, voluptuous and red hair spilled over her shoulders in waves.

"Nina," she murmured. Her smile was slow and positively wicked. She held out a hand in greeting.

"Maura." She took it. Her skin was soft, warm. Maura's anticipation heightened.

"That's so tragically plain, but there's nothing plain about you."

Maura's lips curled slightly…only slightly.

Nina chuckled. "You're right that line was somewhat fetid. Should I try another? Something about your beauty maybe?" She leaned forward, invading Maura's space. "Or should we just discuss the many things I'd like to do to you with my tongue?"

* * *

Maura's back slammed against the door as pleasure sharp enough to cut slivered through her. A moan rumbled in her chest, but she refused to release it. It belonged to her and her alone. She controlled the venue. She controlled the pace. She controlled every aspect. It would not be any other way.

Maura glanced up at the hanging light fixtures that adorned her living room ceiling before her gaze fell to the woman between her thighs. Maura's skirt was bunched up around her waist and lingerie rucked aside to allow access. Tangling her hand in red tresses she encouraged each flick of Nina's tongue with a roll of her hips. The day's tension left her body with each thrust. Her final release was silent, unassuming. She pulled roughly at Nina's head, making her stand.

Allowing a strategic meeting of lips, Maura walked them deeper into the living room, stopping when the arm of the couch impeded progress. Spinning the red head around, she arched her over the furniture and made quick work of her underwear, leaving the dress to billow around them. Nina moaned as Maura plunged three fingers inside. Bass, her tortoise, ambled past them. His progress was slow but determined. Maura smiled and tickled the top of his shell as he passed.


	4. Chapter 4

Here we go again. This one is a lil bit longer and its more Jane and Maura than anything. This will have to last you guys for a little while. To those who asked, I have not read the books at all. I pulled this Maura pretty much outta my ass. Thanks again to my fabulous beta, MSonya. Hope u enjoy. (Flashback/dream sequence is in italics.)

* * *

_They strolled up the walkway toward the witness' home. Jane took in her surroundings. Everything was various shades of red from the color of blood to a darker crimson. Even the grass and sky had taken on the hue._

_Frost bumped her shoulder. "Robber tonight after work?"_

_Jane smiled, nodded and tried to ignore the peculiar landscape around them. As they got closer to the porch, a sense of dread filled her. Her heart slowed down but thudded loudly in her ears. Jane tried to wish the feeling away, but as they moved past the first stair, it increased._

_Her chest heaved as each breath became more difficult and pronounced. This all seemed so familiar. She had to warn him. "Frost…I-"_

_The sound of gunshots from inside the house was cacophonous._

_They both pulled their weapons and hunkered down, trying to avoid the windows at all cost. Frost peered at her. She mouthed, "Call it in."_

_He nodded, and did just that._

_"ETA five minutes. There's a car in the vicinity," Frost whispered._

_Jane scanned adjacent houses and was thankful that no one came out to be nosy. "Find some good cover. We'll wait for backup." Jane watched as he jumped the hedge, leading to the neighbor's house. She could barely see him through the thick greenery. He continued to waddle, heading for their car._

_Jane started to do the same._

_The sound of running footsteps increased the urgency, but the sound of gunfire obliterated it. The shooters had seen them. It all seemed to occur in slow motion. Shots continued to fire and Jane watched helplessly as one sent Frost flying face first into the concrete. Blood as black as pitch pooled around him._

_He wasn't moving_

_Rage set in. It combined with fear was the greatest of motivators. She could almost feel them breathing down her neck. She ran, firing suppressive fire as she moved toward the car. White hot pain seared her upper thigh, making her drop to the ground in agony. She glanced down at the wound, seeing blackness oozing. Adrenaline was high. She dragged herself across the lawn and continued desperately to try to get to cover…to get to Frost. Someone grabbed her injured leg. The pain was so intense, Jane nearly blacked out. It was enough to allow the shooters time to kick her gun away. She was hauled back toward the house. Jane yelled and cursed in defiance._

_Behind black masks, they laughed at her meager efforts._

_Then, they stopped. She glanced up to see a .9 millimeter pointed at her head. Fear lanced through her but the rage overpowered it. "Do it!" She yelled. "They're gonna take you down so fucking hard—"_

_The sound of approaching sirens cut through her soliloquy._

_The shooters actually looked surprised. "We need to go. Now!" They released her, running toward a car across the street. Jane pulled herself up only to be launched backward once again as a bullet slammed into her chest._

* * *

Jane awoke gasping and attempting to sit up in bed. The dull ripple of pain reminded her that her body was not as sharp and responsive as her mind was. She peered around the room acclimating herself to her environment. It was cold, sterile, and devoid of any real color. It was everything she needed it to be after being immersed in an utterly surreal world painted with blood and gunfire. She brought a hand to her face to wipe away the sweat from her forehead only to find that her hands were shaking. The pajamas, that she was finally able to get into, stuck damply to her body. Jane closed her eyes willing equilibrium to visit her and stay. When she opened them again, there was still a slight tremor. It was a vast improvement from a few seconds prior. Jane inhaled deeply, imbuing her lungs with the disinfectant tinged air.

Sounds started to filter in through the open door. They wove around her body, soothingly like the most comfortable of blankets, grounding her in the moment. It was a discovery she made two days prior when the nightmares started. She shook her head, ordering memories to abate. It wasn't a place she wanted to revisit anytime soon even though she knew she would. Jane wanted to blame the painkillers, but she had been utilizing them less and less. She wanted to blame her confinement, but it was a paltry excuse at best. It wasn't the first time she had been hurt or threatened, but it was the worst. Her throat was bone dry. Jane turned slightly reaching for the pitcher of water. Irritation tore through her jaggedly. With a stubborn growl, she stretched intent on reaching the pitcher on her own. Jane's teeth clenched against the pain as damaged muscles protested. She loathed being incapacitated and feeling helpless.

"Jane what the fuck are you doing? Why didn't you just call a nurse?" Korsak asked as he rushed into the room. He filled a paper cup with water and handed it to her.

With a glare, Jane took it. He was a good man and knew her well, but there was a huge difference between Frost and him. Barry would have pushed it closer instead of doing it for her. To Jane, this made all the difference in the world. For that part at least, she was thankful. She crumpled the cup in her hand, throwing it across the room. "Fuck! I hate this. I fucking hate this!" Jane's chest heaved in her vehemence. She needed to get out of this bed. She needed to see Frost with her own eyes, in hopes it would keep the nightmares at bay.

Korsak sat there quietly looking down at his hands.

"Say something!"

He lifted his head, glancing at her. "You done?"

Jane sighed in exasperation. "Yeah." She answered softly, deceptively. Jane knew he was about to piss her off.

"Good because you could be dead."

She ground her back teeth together and hissed. "I know that."

"Do you? Do you really? Because I see pity party written all over your face."

Anger flared. It was simple, base. She could do anger all day long. "Stop trying to get in my head!"

"Why? Because you don't like being in there? Can't always hide behind jokes and a husky voice."

"Whatever."

"I know you better than most Jane."

Jane scoffed, but there was something about the way he said her name that caught her by throat, encouraging words to bubble outward. Her thoughts churned and landed in the past. She knew what she was about to say was cruel and unnecessary, but sometimes it was easier re-opening old wounds than to deal with new ones. "Not anymore old man."

Bushy white eyebrows hiked up his forehead. There was a flash of hurt in his eyes followed by surprise. "I thought all of that was water under the bridge."

"It is, but it doesn't keep it from stinging every once in a while."

"I'm calling you on your shit. What's done is done Jane. I can't take it back. It happened. You ended our partnership because of it, and you got your space. That's a long time to hold a grudge."

"He was barely gone a month Korsak. How could you…" Jane's voice trailed off. He understood the point she was attempting to make.

He turned away and back again. His face was neutral, almost devoid of emotion. "You know why, and it's been almost two years. It seems kind of petty to bring it up now." His eyes narrowed, and he studied her for several seconds.

Jane squirmed under the scrutiny.

"You're deflecting."

"That's ridiculous bullshit." She countered swiftly.

"Uh huh. You haven't changed that much. Something's going on in that head of yours, and this old crap is a lot easier to deal with." He stood.

Jane's stomach slithered, and for a moment she regretted letting anyone in that deep. Meanwhile, there was another part of her that relished it. He had been there to drag her out of any dark hole that threatened to bury her.

"I was going to stay, visit for a little while, but now, that's shot all to hell." He paused and sighed. "Listen, when and if you want to talk. I'm here. Just because I don't watch your back anymore doesn't mean I don't have it."

Jane cut her eyes at him. She knew he would listen, but there were times when her shit was just her shit. Her acknowledging nod was so slight that it was almost imperceptible.

"Good." Korsak saw it just as clear as day. "See you later."

Quietly, she watched him go. Jane pressed the controls on the bed, making the incline sharper. It gave her a better view of the open door. Korsak was right. There was no need to wallow. There was no need to let a harmless dream hold her captive.

She stared out the door for what seemed like hours, watching the hustle and bustle. Things had calmed in her mind somewhat, but, still, she didn't want to be stuck inside. Her brain wasn't the most pleasant place to be. She blinked as a large section of white paper floated in front of the entrance. The writing on it caused an involuntary grin.

**I like Vanilla in my Chocolate**.

The sign stayed there for a few seconds before a well-known face peered from around the corner. "I see I put a smile on your face so my job is pretty much done." Rondo sniffed and walked with confidence into the room. "They must be taking good care of you because you are looking _good_ Vanilla." He sat in one of the chairs by the bed, making himself comfortable.

Jane was more than amused.

Rondo leaned forward, studying her. "What… a nurse got your tongue?"

A dark brow rose high on her forehead. Jane chuckled. These nurses would probably rather flog her. "Nope. Not at all. I'm just a little shocked."

"You shouldn't be. You're my girl! Of course I'm gonna come check on you."

"I don't have any money, Rondo, and this is not some weird undercover assignment."

"You wound me."

"Uh huh." Jane muttered.

"I'm serious. No strings. I'm just a concerned citizen and friend."

"Well, I've seen better days."

"I'm sure, but in no time you'll be rocking those pant suits and flinging that ponytail of justice."

Jane laughed. It rumbled in her chest and was out of her mouth before she could do a thing about it. It increased in volume and depth without her permission. She winced in reaction. No matter the pain, the mirth was a welcomed relief.

Rondo beamed. "I told you chocolate and vanilla go together."

"Thanks, Rondo. I really needed-" Jane glanced up as another medical staff passed her doorway, but this one she was familiar with. "Maura!"

Rondo turned to see what commandeered her attention. Seconds ticked by, and Jane wondered if she was heard or if the doctor was ignoring her. She smirked. It had to be the latter.

"Miss Rizzoli, if you need assistance, the red button connects you to the nurse's station." Maura Isles appeared in the doorway, filling it with her presence.

"No shit? I thought it just made the toilet flush."

Rondo snorted.

Maura's face flushed and her mouth literally fell open. Jane smiled. It had been two days since Jane had seen her, and she got the sneaking suspicion that she was being avoided. A little light teasing couldn't hurt.

"Miss Rizzoli, I do not have time for games." Her expression changed from surprised to stern, unforgiving. Green eyes narrowed.

Ronda leaned in and stated. "Damn she says your name like you stink."

Jane glanced at him knowingly.

"I won't stand here and be insulted by your vagrant—"

Jane bristled. Irritation that was bubbling underneath the surface seeped out of her pores. She was going to make sure she got the last word this time.

Rondo whirled around and glared. "Listen here, Strawberry. Don't judge a book by its cover. What you see isn't always what you get, in my case especially. I don't know about yours."

Jane's eyes bounced between the two of them. Maura's face was bright red, and her lips were pressed so tightly together that they looked like they didn't exist at all. She got a strange sense of satisfaction from that. "Well, I guess he told you."

Maura open and closed her mouth several times. "I assure you. I didn't mean-"

Jane waved, dismissing the comment to clear the way for a different approach. "People say crazy shit when they're flustered especially when I do the flustering."

Green eyes sparkled in challenge. "Your arrogance…how is there room for it all?"

"I have a big head?"

Rondo chuckled.

"Something has to occupy the space. Common sense has obviously defected."

Jane glanced at Rondo and pointed at Maura. "That's what flustered looks like."

He nodded.

"Is this how you are going to pass the time during your convalescence?"

"If you keep falling for it, yes."

"My time is more valuable than this encounter will ever be. Please don't waste it."

Jane disagreed. This was priceless. "All I can promise is while you're in here with me you'll be kept on your toes."

"Is that what you're calling it?"

"Yep. Got something better?" Jane asked.

"I have better things to attend to and your-"

"Vagrant?" After everything that had been pummeling her the past few hours, it felt good to put Maura Isles in her place.

The hot red blush returned to Maura's face. "No! **_Your friend_** should be the one to entertain you."

"Is that your way of apologizing for being rude?"

"I didn't intend to be offensive. I was-" Her eyes glanced frantically from Jane to Rondo.

"Flustered?" Jane offered helpfully.

"You can't be this insufferable."

"Yes I can."

Maura blinked and just stared before turning around and leaving. Jane was a little disappointed. She was hoping for more of a challenge.

Rondo whistled. "She's more high strung than you, Vanilla, but I see what you did there. Thanks."

Jane nodded, but felt a flash of guilt. She in no way meant to be that harsh.

* * *

Maura entered the attending's lounge and was exceedingly grateful to be alone. She pressed the back of her hand to her face and could still feel the heat emitting from her skin. She was appalled at her behavior and did not understand how her brain, which was always functioning at the highest level, would allow such things to fall from her lips. It was beyond confusing. Maura could not recall an individual that had ever spoken to her in such a fashion. So without reserves or history to pull from, her mind misfired with each occurrence. Embarrassment found a home on her shoulders, weighing them down, forcing Maura to sit due to its burden. Professionalism abandoned her, and for a moment human decency did as well.

She had insulted a veritable stranger.

Maura searched herself, taking a long moment of introspection. It was not something she enjoyed doing, contemplating emotions was a distasteful expenditure of energy. She simply could not figure out what it was about Jane Rizzoli that garnered this reaction. It was quintessentially the very definition of a conundrum. Guilt gnawed at her, and the only way she had to identify the emotion was the fact that she actually felt deplorable. The doctor in her wanted to fix it just as much as the human within. The person who stood in that doorway was not her, at least not a version of herself that she was accustomed. Maura had to admit, however, there were some aspects of this other persona that fascinated her.

Determined, she rose from the chair and exited quickly. When she arrived at her destination, the nurse's station, she noticed a sudden hush in the chatter. It was a habitual occurrence. Maura was unsure if it was out of fear or just participation in idle gossip. Part of her did hope that it was out of respect.

The nurse, Pam, looked at her expectantly from behind the counter. "Yes, Dr. Isles?"

"Would you see to it that Miss Rizzoli is escorted via wheelchair to her partner's room?" Maura paused and brushed a strand of hair behind her ear. "I would also appreciate if you kept my involvement anonymous."

The nurse looked confused and shocked. "Are you asking me-"

"Yes," Maura interrupted put off by the Pam's reaction. "Provided that her pain is tolerable enough to be transported in that manner."

Pam nodded. "We'll be careful. That's been a recent complaint of hers…along with other things."

"She is somewhat of an acquired taste." Maura agreed.

The nurse smiled like they were sharing a moment. "Very true."

Maura fidgeted, suddenly feeling awkward. Instead of replying verbally, she dipped her head in acknowledgement. Maura watched and listened unobtrusively. Jane Rizzoli's room was only two places down after all. She peered at the white board behind the desk like it was the most interesting thing in creation as nurses tended to their newly assigned duties. Two nurses entered the room hesitantly. She waited for some sort of loud declaration either due to their appearance or the message they were delivering.

"What? You're shitting me?!" Jane Rizzoli exclaimed.

Maura cringed. The woman's language really was atrocious. She was obviously more intelligent than her vocabulary indicated.

"I'm not going to argue then. Let's go."

Several minutes passed before they exited the room. Jane appeared pale, but the smile on her face could not be denied. Maura's own lips curled faintly in response. Maura turned away from Jane's sharp gaze, glad she had been able to offer some solace but not ready to acknowledge the reasons behind it.

* * *

Jane swallowed and wiped her hands on her pajamas. Her leg positively throbbed and the right side of her chest ached. None of that seemed to matter. She wanted to see him, but she could not shake the sense of trepidation. The nurses stopped the wheelchair just outside his door before disappearing within. Jane found that odd, but she was in no way versed in hospital procedure.

Less than a minute later, Jane was wheeled in. Light brown eyes smiled at her, and it was immediately followed by the grin she had missed. A thin beard hid smooth, youthful skin. Releasing a tremulous breath, she tried to return his greeting with smirk of her own. Tears prickled her eyes instead. She wasn't prepared for this moment to affect her like this. Relief rolled through her in waves. Jane looked down at her hands. They lay still in her lap.

Barry Frost did not utter a word.

When Jane glanced up again, they were alone. "I think part of me was convinced that your voice was just some recorded message."

Frost rolled his eyes, but his expression was soft, understanding. "No one could do me as well as…me." He finished lamely and cringed outwardly at his own awful joke.

Jane chuckled lightly and wiped at her eyes. "That was-"

"Yeah, I know. I need to come up with some new material. I'm using all my best stuff on the nurses." He smirked. "They just love you."

"Well, what's not to love?"

Frost glared

"If you're going to insult me, at least wait until my ass can walk so I can smack you in the head." Jane added.

He seemed to pale.

Jane noticed it, and it disturbed her. "You okay? You need me to get a nurse?"

"Nah, I'm okay. It'll pass."

She watched him carefully for a few seconds before nodding in acquiescence. "You look like shit. Aren't black men supposed to look distinguished at all times?" She teased affectionately. "Like the whiskers though. Very Denzel."

Frost snorted lightly. "I may not look good, but I'm clean. Giving me a sponge bath is the nurse's favorite part of the day. Heard they tried to drown you a few times." He grinned.

"Please, they don't touch me. My mo-"

"Yeah, it's best you don't finish that."

Jane sneered at him, but she couldn't take her eyes away. He seemed slighter somehow, hidden underneath hospital issued sheets. "You got everything you need? Frankie can-"

"He already did. I'm keeping the beard. It's a good look for me, a little mysterious."

Jane nodded and fell silent. The banter between them was customary, but this…_this_ was hard. "You'll have your first scars." Jane winced because it came out all wrong. "To go along with the beard, I mean. Something to show the ladies."

"Jane?" There was something in his voice, letting her know he could see past her words to the emotion stunting her.

She looked away peering around the room before her gaze rested on him once more. "Yeah?"

"I'm here and in one piece."

Jane scoffed. "You said that over the phone, and I can see that."

"Good." He could have said so much more, making things uneasy, making things more emotional than they already where, but he didn't.

"Your mom been washing your hair too? There's this thing they have now. Shits called conditioner."

Jane burst out laughing. She cradled her chest and winced at the pain. Still, she continued to laugh. "Fuck you."

"You trying to call me a pussy?"

Gasping, Jane murmured, "Asshole."

The door opened and a nurse breezed in. She gave Jane a wide birth and smiled at Frost. "Time for your meds. I'm sorry, but you know they'll make you sleepy almost immediately."

Jane didn't want to leave, but she understood.

"Later then?" Frost asked looking apologetic.

"Maybe in the morning?" Jane glanced at the nurse hopefully.

"I'd say you pretty much have a green light." The nurse answered as she dispensed the medication.

"Great. Uh, I'm gonna need some help back to my room when you get done." A bolt of something comfortable shot through Jane and settled exactly where she needed it.

* * *

Maura sighed. She was infinitely glad that her shift was ending soon because she was engaged in her least favorite activity, charting. Paperwork for any job was a necessary evil, and she treated it as such, going through each one with thorough efficiency. Her pager beeped and vibrated causing it to dance across the desk. She peered at the message and picked up a nearby phone, calling the ICU nurse station.

"Dr. Isles."

"It's Pam, Dr. Isles sorry to disturb you but Jane Rizzoli is insisting that she see you."

An uneasy feeling permeated, but it was chased by something new, anticipation. Maura did not like this at all. "I'm not her doctor. I'm sure Rader-"

"She is being very adamant about it, Dr. Isles. Is there a possibility of you giving her a few minutes before the end of your shift?"

Maura was at a loss. She could not deny the request, but that did not mean she had to like it. "I'll allot a few minutes to visit before I leave."

"Thank you." Pam sounded relieved. They were both aware at this point how cantankerous Miss Rizzoli could be.

Maura immediately picked up where she left off in the chart featuring a colon resection. Her thoughts strayed almost immediately. She had done quite a few things today that were completely out of character, and Jane Rizzoli was the catalyst for it all both good and bad. Maura again tried to concentrate. It would do her no good to dwell on the issue. She did not have enough information to even form a probable hypothesis. After several minutes, she realized that she had been staring at the same word.

Scoffing at her own idiotic efforts, she closed the chart and mumbled to herself. "Obviously, she needs to be dealt with first." Maura stood, steeling herself for another encounter with that woman. She strengthened her resolve. She would not insult. She would not get agitated. She would treat Miss Rizzoli just as she did any other patient. She smoothed a hand over wrinkled scrubs then admonished herself for even thinking it mattered. Taking a deep breath, Maura stepped out into the hospital hallway.

The elevator doors open, revealing one lone occupant, Dr. Rader. Maura considered taking the next one but decided it would be ludicrous and probably give him some kind of strange satisfaction. She stepped in, and the doors closed behind her.

"What floor?" He asked.

Maura ignored him and pushed the button for the 7th floor.

He sighed. "I could have done that for you, Maura."

"What is the definition of an attending, Dr. Rader?"

He turned and looked at her as if she had spoken Chinese. "You're kidding right?"

"Not at all because you seem to have forgotten it. We are not friends. We are not lovers, and from this point on, you will show me the proper respect in front of our colleagues and patients by referring to me as Dr. Isles."

His face was red, blotchy. "Got it." He growled.

"Are you sure?" Maura made sure her gaze was piercing.

"Jesus fucking Christ! I said yes. How about I just put my balls in a paper sack for you?!"

"That won't be necessary." The elevator dinged. Maura glanced at the number and stepped off.

"Fucking cunt."

Turning slowly, she peered at James and could do nothing to stop the curl of her lips. "No, not anymore." Maura walked away with her head held high. A strong hand grasped her elbow. She spun around at the offense only to find blue eyes staring back at her.

"Release me, Dr. Rader."

His grip loosened. "Look, I didn't mean it. You just do something to me, you know? I didn't mean what I said. Can't we just start over? I want to be something to you. I'm not sure I care what it is right now." His eyes pleaded.

Maura removed her elbow. Eyes were on them. Gazes were heavy, interested, but she refused to let it affect her. "It was a sexual liaison, James nothing more. You antics helped it to spiral out of control. I do not engage in friendships or love affairs so please do not hold out hope for either." She whispered heatedly.

He looked stricken but nodded nonetheless. "I'm…sorry."

Turning, she acknowledged him no longer. She had respected this man once as a doctor and as a person. This respect had dwindled as of late, but now it was nonexistent. Still, Maura needed this moment. It almost felt like her equilibrium had been restored. She was in no doubt ready for Jane Rizzoli.

She walked briskly toward room 708 and entered with confidence. Jane Rizzoli was sitting up with the remote raised toward the television.

"How may I help you Miss Rizzoli?" Her words were clipped and professional.

Jane scratched at the dimple in her chin. Full lips were pursed and she looked everywhere except the doctor's gaze. "Uh…look."

Alarms jangled in Maura's head warning her that something was amiss, warning her that she was not as ready as she thought. She licked her lips. "Yes?"

"I'm sorry for being such an asshole earlier." The words were said in a rush but still understandable. "I was having a very shitty day, but it got better. So, I figured this was the right thing to do."

Maura was speechless. It was nowhere near what she was expecting. She felt somewhat deflated, but at the same time emboldened. Maybe she was wrong about this woman. There was arrogance. There was stubbornness, and there was rudeness. Apparently, there were other layers as well. It intrigued her, and this left her even more speechless.

"I wasn't that bad was I?" Jane sounded contrite.

Ordering her brain to respond, Maura stammered, "I'm not sure…how to respond."

"What? No one ever apologized to you for something before?"

Maura searched her mind. It was misfiring just like it had earlier in the day for she could not recall one single moment of such sincerity. "I'm not sure."

"Are you gonna accept my apology?"

"I suppose…" Maura took a breath to calm her racing heart. "I should apologize as well." The words just tumbled out of her mouth without permission. She hardly recognized herself.

"Hmm, yeah about that? The way I figure you already have. It wasn't very inconspicuous hiding at the nurse's station. It had to be you that made that visit happen." Jane smirked but her tone was sincere. "Thank you."

Heat suffused Maura's face.

Brown eyes sparkled. "Did I fluster you again, Maura?"

Maura had the strong urge to roll her eyes. She just barely resisted. "This was just…unexpected."

"Mmm, well we still won't be braiding each other's hair and listening to Justin Bieber."

Maura's brows creased in confusion. "Who?"

"Oh dear God. You're not in touch with the outside world at all are you?" Jane asked teasingly.

"Are you referring to pop culture?"

"Why yes, yes I am."

"Is sarcasm going to be your answer to everything?"

"Why yes, yes it is." Jane replied.

Exasperation took hold of Maura and refused to let go. "I'm honored." She added snidely.

Jane shrugged.

"Research shows that women in high stress careers that do not allot for some sort of release have higher rates of heart-"

"I never said I don't get any kind of release." Jane mocked.

The flush was back creeping up Maura's neck. "That is of little consequence to me, I assure you. Is that all Miss Rizzoli?"

"Mmm, I guess." Jane's head tilted to the side. "So you have to come if I ask for you?"

There were those warning bells again. "I have charts to complete, Miss Rizzoli. Have a nice night."

As Maura exited, she heard Jane's chuckle. It seemed to follow her to the elevator. Once inside, she leaned against the far wall. She was beginning to think that there was nothing that could prepare her for Jane Rizzoli, but she had to admit there was a part of her, a small one, that was beginning to enjoy the skirmishes between them nonetheless.


	5. Chapter 5

Well, for some reason this one was intense for me. Regardless, I hope you find it enjoyable, funny, endearing and a whole host of other things that will keep you coming back for more. Thanks to MSonya for continuing to push me. It is so appreciated especially from someone with so much raw talent. Run guys to check her out on FFN. Remember feedback, is crack.

* * *

Maura pressed the soft, fluffy towel against her chest, soaking up some of the perspiration that lingered before pressing it to her brow. She was pleasantly winded and enjoyed the slight burn in her muscles resulting from morning Pilates. She peered out the French doors at the new day. They sky was a fiery orange that burned off the residual darkness from the sky. For a few seconds, she enjoyed the sight before silently moving on. Maura grimaced in mild discomfort. Even though the Zella work out gear she wore was designed to absorb moisture, the clothing still clung to her torso and thighs unpleasantly. In response, she plucked at the sleek black material as she wrapped the towel around her neck. Leaving the work-out room, Maura headed for the master bath.

Warm sage-like colors adorned the walls, complimenting the top of the line accessories and equipment from Spanish designer Ramon Soler's collection, adding to the room's sleek monochromatic appearance. She undressed quickly, putting soiled clothing and the towel in their proper place. Turning on the shower, hot water blasted from all sides filling the room with steam. She stepped into the shower and sighed as glorious rivulets of water massaged heavily exerted muscles.

Maura was a person of routine, and it was something she never deviated from. It was routine that filled her home accompanying the expensive furniture, appliances and the art that peppered the walls. Beautiful things surrounded her just as they had when she was young. It was all she had when her parents were away time after time. It was all she had when they returned. They were never overly attentive…never fawning. They were never much of anything.

Friendships were nonexistent. They were an abstract construct, and she spent absolutely no time in trying to unravel that mystery. Maura learned at an early age that she was different. She was ruthlessly teased by the children in the exclusive prep school, and it followed her through finishing school as well. She lacked the social skills that others flourished in, but her intellectual capacity made up for that in abundance. Social status, with all its benefits, offered meager protection from their cruelty. Privileged peers were often even more malicious. Their taunts hurt, and the pain tore through her, ripping away skin. She was left quiet, exposed. Steel walls were then created, strengthened and perfected over time, making them impenetrable to the verbal barrages hurled her way like deadly missiles.

As a sophomore in college, she was informed that her parents had taken their last trip. There would be no return. Their private plane crashed, killing them and everyone on board, leaving behind a vast fortune. Maura was alone, utterly, but it wasn't a new condition. She could have abandoned college and lived the life of a modern socialite, but even then, Maura's thirst for knowledge outweighed the empty temptations of partying and jet setting. As a student at John Hopkins Medical School, her thirst was sufficiently slated. She could have specialized in cardio or neurology, easily ascending the ranks of either hierarchy, but the variety and challenges the body presented via general surgery beckoned her more. She returned to Boston eager to practice what she learned.

Maura had lived a life absent of affection. She had lived a rote existence, and these days were no different. She felt flawless and looked the part in the green high waisted Gucci pencil skirt and creamy, matching blouse, but that feeling did nothing to alleviate the pang of momentary insecurity. As a result, she stopped and brushed away the imagined wrinkle in perfection. When she entered the kitchen, the well-timed espresso machine had already done its work. Opening the refrigerator, Maura reached for the fresh fruit and homemade Greek yogurt. She ate quickly, mechanically, and finally left her home at the same time she did each morning during the week, 7:15a.m.

* * *

As she finished her story Jane threw head back in laughter, she was truly in her element surrounded by two of the people she cared about the most. Despite the venue, they were loud, teasing and wholly inappropriate. Jane wouldn't have it any other way. Frankie laughed so hard his face was red and sweaty, but Barry Frost was something else altogether. His mirth was high pitched enough to be called a squeal.

"Shit. You shoulda seen the way she looked at me. I was sure she was gonna drag me outta bed." Jane shrugged. "I thought it was clever while it lasted. Whoever came up with phrase needs to be rich. It doesn't even spell out the exact word just sounds like it." Jane murmured.

Frost snorted. "I got it the first time you used it, and I didn't like being called a cunt either. "You're a real 'see you next Tuesday'." You've gotten so sloppy with it. Nobody is that stupid!"

"Yeah, she's a freakin' nurse. She's no dummy. She was definitely gonna catch on." Frankie added.

"At least I didn't just come out and say it! I don't wanna wake up with a corpse in my bed." Jane defended.

"Man, they can _probably control_ your bed, and you better check the apple juice next time you drink it." Frankie chimed in.

Jane glared and waved it all away. "It's not that serious."

Frost raised a brow. "Oh you don't think so?"

"She had it coming! I'm the one that stuck in this place. She doesn't have to be rude."

Barry shook his head. "You've been biting their heads off. I'm surprised _any _of them talk to you at all with the way you've been treating them."

"You can be a dick. I swear! How could any woman want you?" Frankie asked.

Jane shrugged. "Hey, I have charm."

"Whatever. You just show them your tits." Frankie teased.

"You'd better straighten up. They're gonna be burning Jane dolls in effigy on the hospital steps."

Jane rolled her eyes at her partner's words. "This is a whole new set of nurses. It's gonna take more than one incident. I'm not in ICU anymore, remember?"

"This is a hospital. Word travels fast, remember?" Frost countered.

She sneered in return. "So you're saying nurses are like black people? They all know each other?"

"Ooooh," Frankie muttered. "Shit just got real."

Frost's eyes narrowed. "I don't remember. I've been hanging out with Italians the past couple of years watching GoodFellas and eating spaghetti every fucking weekend."

Frankie snickered.

"That didn't keep you from eating my mom's cannoli."

"We black people like sweets. I do remember that much."

A nurse entered the room. The lone woman glared at Jane as she moved past the wheelchair.

Frost and Frankie peered at each other, breaking into laughter all over again. The nurse silently checked his IV and left again.

"In effigy," Frost whispered.

"Yeah, yeah. I just hate this fucking place. It doesn't feel right being here. I don't have my gun, my badge. I'm not doing anybody any good." Just like that, Jane stepped from behind the humor and subterfuge, feeling safe enough to do so.

"So misery really does love company?" Frost asked. "These are some really nice people Jane."

She felt admonished and contrite. He was right. "I know," Jane mumbled. She knew she could be an asshole and that much she accepted of herself, but Jane had to admit that things had gotten out of control.

Frost tilted his head toward her. "What was that?"

"You heard me!"

Frankie leaned forward in his chair and shook his head, smiling in his friend's direction. "I swear to god you have some kind of super power to get this one to back down or admit anything." Frankie snapped his fingers. "What do they call those guys who can calm down horses and shit?"

"I'm not a damn horse." Jane growled.

"Whisperers?" Frost asked.

"Yeah!" Frankie exclaimed.

"Oh hell no. She needs to find a woman to do that." Frost continued.

The door opened once more admitting a male nurse and his female counterpart. "Time to take a ride, Mr. Frost."

Frost nodded and they watched silently as the nurses readied his bed for transport.

Curiosity and concern got the better of Jane. "Where are you taking him?"

Neither nurse answered her.

Jane sighed.

Frost chuckled. "I'm guessing radiology." He held up a hand in parting. "Later, guys."

Jane waited for Frankie to get behind her. She peered up at him, seeing something shadowed in his eyes. The sense of trepidation had returned, and Jane had to admit that had never left. It whispered to her, telling her to take notice of the subtle shift of everything around her. "He's okay, right? I know it was serious, and they have to monitor his injury—"

Frankie held her gaze for a few seconds before he turned his attention to the brake on the wheelchair. "He'll be fine."

Jane continued to stare at her brother. That didn't really answer the question, but she didn't press. Maybe deep down, she wasn't ready for the real answers anyway. This…_this _felt dangerously close to running from the truth, from fucked up reality, but Jane did it anyway. For a moment, she felt weak and alone even though there was life and love all around her.

* * *

Dr. James Rader wiped a hand over his face hoping to brush away the embarrassment. "Look, I'm sorry Taylor. I don't know where that came from. I didn't mean to say her name."

The tall willowy blonde glared at him as she pulled on her scrub top in rushed jerky movements. "Seriously, you need help. She's a cold fish, and I'm nothing like her." She stopped as if a realization dawned. "That's it isn't it? That whole aloof ice queen thing? You thought you were gonna be the one to crack it?"

James looked away. "I don't know what you're talking about."

Taylor laughed. "Whatever. How could you be in love-"

"I'm not!"

"Obsessed then?"

He glanced back at her, making a quick decision to save face…to save himself. "She's the one who won't leave me alone this time, and she's been riding my ass because I won't give her what she wants."

Taylor's eyes narrowed.

"I'm serious. Ask the ICU nurses. They saw her the other day. I practically had to shake her off."

"Doesn't make sense for you to call out her name-"

"Think about it. It does. She's hot as fuck, and all over me. It's hard not to think about." He licked his lips. "I bet she wants me bad enough to do anything I say. The things we could do—"

"We?" Taylor asked.

"The three of us together. It wouldn't be the first time. Dr. Isles is into some kinky shit."

"Really?" Taylor's eyes lit up as if she had learned the best secret.

"Oh yeah." James muttered adding fuel to a fire. He watched it burn unsure how to stop it.

"It's always the quiet ones, but you're out of luck. I don't like women that way." She finished dressing and leaned over to kiss him. "Later."

He watched her leave the on call room. James sat in the semi-darkness. With a few words, he had salvaged himself, his reputation, but in the same breath he belittled a brilliant woman. "Shit." James released a shaky breath and wondered what had happened to him. A few months ago, he had a fiancé and plenty on the side, and now, he was floundering. This was not him. At least, it was not who he used to be. Rumors were already rampant about Maura, and he just added to them. There was only one way to go here, and without pause, James chose the coward's way. He could reunite with Maura and keep his flailing reputation if he just tried harder. After all there hadn't really been a time in his life where he didn't get what he wanted. There was no reason for that to be different now even if he had to play a little dirty.

* * *

Jane flipped through the channels on the television, finding nothing that interested her. She dropped the remote, letting it hang freely from the side of the bed. There had to be something to keep her occupied. She didn't want to think. She didn't want to feel. Still, anxiety raced over her skin making it tight and leaving her uncomfortable. Jane was made up of rough, jagged pieces. In the past they had cut into others but often times they pierced their owner more. There were no deep, dark secrets or hidden monsters that could explain it all away. This was how she worked best. This was who she was. Jane delved deep to get into a murderer's mind sometimes touching the darkness and keeping a little for herself. The subject of her own mortality and forced immobility had become triggers of sorts, making things darker, making unwanted emotions swirl all the more.

Jane peered at the crutch leaning against the foot of her bed. She wanted nothing more than to ignore the continued resounding pain in her torso and use it to get moving again even if it was only throughout the hospital. She had tried but it was to no avail. It sat there taunting her with the possibility of getting away from her own thoughts…her nightmares, which had not ceased at all. Images of violence, brutality, and her own blood came to her every time she closed her eyes. Sleep had become elusive, forcing her to ask for medicinal aid to sooth her into nothingness.

To add another link in her chain of woes, Jane felt like she was in some kind of alternate universe where everything looked shiny and normal but underneath something brewed. Absolutely nothing seemed right and her senses tingled with the knowledge. It was partly her own fault Jane knew, she didn't pose the right questions about Frost, about Tommy. She evaded when she should have confronted, but in her current state of mind, emotions rampant, she could only deal with so much.

"How are we doing this afternoon, Miss Rizzoli?"

The sudden sound of a voice startled her, but she hid it well. "Same as I was yesterday," she muttered.

Dr. Rader stepped further into the room. Jane glanced at him as he flipped through her chart. He was pleasant enough, but it was almost as if he was trying too hard. He was benign but affable to the point of boring. He was a shell with a TV doctor poured into it. There was nothing underneath the surface. He was the complete opposite of Maura Isles. Something simmered there, hiding behind intelligent green eyes. That something challenged her at times and irritated her at others. Jane sensed uniqueness. She smirked at the thought. Obviously, there could only be one Dr. Isles.

"You tried the crutch?" He asked distractedly.

"I did. Hurt like fuck or did you forget I had a chest injury?"

Dr. Rader chuckled. "I did not, but you're healing nicely. The crutch was a motivator of sorts. I think it's time for some PT so we can start discussing plans to get you out of here."

Jane's heart thudded. "Seriously? Now you're talking. I figure I'll be as good as new in a few day-"

"No, not that soon. Let's evaluate things in a week…week and a half and go from there. Even then, you won't be ready for anything except desk duty-"

Jane deflated. Her churning stomach drowned out the rest of his words. The only thing she could do was nod.

"Do I need to come back in a few minutes?" A familiar voice interrupted.

The idea of even somewhat stimulating company actually perked Jane up by a few degrees.

"No, if she's okay with it I am too." Dr. Rader smiled and glanced from Jane to Korsak, who was still waiting at the door.

Jane rolled her eyes and motioned him in.

"I'm just going to check her injuries and then be out of your hair."

Korsak turned around as the doctor lifted Jane's shirt. "My tits don't bite Korsak."

"Yeah, well I still don't wanna see them."

Jane chuckled then sucked in a pained breath as the doctor pressed around the wound.

"Good. Tenderness is decreasing. By the way, I love your pajamas. I'm a huge Red Sox fan myself." He grinned and Jane expected his teeth to sparkle.

Jane didn't have to look that deep to see that he was lying for whatever reason. "Uh huh." She glanced at Korsak only to see his back was still turned.

"Now, let's check the leg." Dr. Rader did more of the same. Flexing the muscle through movement and pressing around the area. "I'll send PT to get you in about an hour and tomorrow they are going to start a daily regiment with you."

Nodding, Jane rolled her shorts back down and covered herself with the thin sheet.

"Okay," Dr. Rader patted her on the knee. "All done here." He winked. "You can turn around now. Your friend is decent."

The comment annoyed Jane but right now. just about everything did give or take a few minutes.

Korsak snorted but said nothing else as he sat in the chair beside Jane's bed. They stared at each other.

A bushy eyebrow rose. "Anything else from the past you want to bring up while I'm comfortable?"

Jane sighed inwardly. "Probably not."

"You sure?" He looked skeptical.

"Yess," she hissed.

"Your mom needed a shoulder. Things got out of hand. It's not your business now just like it wasn't your business then despite your reaction to it. Nobody meant for you to walk in on it."

Jane's jaw clenched. "I know that."

Korsak slapped a hand on his knee. "We're good? No more bullshit?"

She glared at him. "We'll see."

He chuckled. "So ready to come out of your skin yet?"

Jane's shoulders sagged for the moment it felt good for someone to know exactly how she was feeling. "A little bit yeah."

"Must piss you off too that things still hurt."

Jane blinked and held his gaze, asking a silent question.

"I may not have been injured on the job, but I was in the armed forces, Jane. Remember?"

"Forgot you were old as fuck. You don't really look it." Jane added.

"Thanks, I think."

"You're welcome."

For several seconds, Korsak was silent. He watched her and waited. Jane felt herself squirming under the scrutiny once more. "Will you stop that?! Just say what you gotta say."

"Okay!" He held up his hands in a placating gesture. "Nightmares start yet?"

Jane sucked in a surprised breath. She didn't need this right now especially when emotions were so close to the surface. This was usually easier to avoid when she wasn't alone, but not this time.

"I guess that's my answer."

"Korsak." His name was said in warning.

Again, he held up a hand. "I'm not going to press you on this just know that it doesn't go away by itself, Jane."

Suddenly, Jane was teeming with tension. It coiled through her, making muscles clench and her chest heave. "I'm not doing this."

"I'm not asking you to, but it's happening. That's all I'm saying on the subject." Korsak paused. "How's everything else?"

Jane shook her head. "I don't know. I'm missing something. I- I don't want to talk about that either."

Korsak gazed at her. "Frost seems fine to me."

"Yeah, I guess. It's not just him—" Jane looked away.

"Jane—"

"Dammit Korsak! Stop pushing me!"

His hands went up for a third time. "All right, I wasn't trying to." Korsak stood.

Jane didn't want him to leave, but she didn't want him to stay either if he was going to carry on with this conversation.

"You need anything?" He asked.

Jane gnashed her teeth at the reminder that she was still somewhat helpless. "No." It was strange how he could know her so well one minute, and the next it was something completely different.

Korsak sighed. "I'll go visit the kid then. I'll try not to wear out my welcome so quickly next time."

Their gazes met. Jane nodded and watched him go.

* * *

Maura peered at the white board behind the trauma desk. There had to be something interesting to fill her time. She ignored the large contingent of residents and pressed her way forward. They seemed mostly oblivious to her anyway. She caught bits and pieces of conversation. Some were louder than others.

"I like Mistress of Kink. It has pizazz."

Maura wasn't surprised at the words spewing from Taylor Fuller's mouth. Gossip was a hollow activity, and it was no revelation that this woman was perpetuating it.

"Shhh!"

"Please, she has a one track mind. She's not paying attention to us." Taylor continued.

"Threesomes are not all that kinky unless you bring out the whips and chains."

"I'm sure she does that too." Dr. Fuller sounded almost gleeful.

Straightening her shoulders, Maura held no illusions as to whom they were referring. The new rumors were shocking but trite. Momentarily, she was unsure how to feel about them. Then, she decided to feel nothing at all. It was the only way to survive the onslaught. Maura was better than this, but there were times when she tired of showing it.

"Dr. Fuller?"

"Taylor, I told you she heard you!" A resident whispered harshly.

"I can hear you as well, Dr. Crowder." Maura added with authority. "Since neither of you have nothing more productive to do-"

"Oh, I'm on Rader's service." Dr. Fuller interrupted.

Maura's lips twitched. "I'm sure you are."

Taylor reddened and glanced away.

Maura felt emboldened by the other doctor's reaction. Taylor responded as the immature girl that she was. While, as a woman in her stride, Maura met it head on. She stepped away from the desk. "Follow me…both of you."

Walking through the hall, Maura slowed as they neared the free clinic. The angry hushed murmurs coming from behind let her know that this was the right decision. She turned, nearly bumping into residents. "You will spend your day lancing boils, removing foreign objects and adhering band aids since a surgical rotation isn't challenging enough for you."

Taylor's blue eyes widened. "It is. There must be some kind of mis-"

"If it were, you would have time for nothing else." Maura interrupted. "Have a productive day," she muttered before strolling away.

Maura had many dissenters for one reason or another. They wanted her small and cowed just like she had been so long ago, but she had been hardened against such attacks. No cracks remained for anything to seep through. Maura peered down at her watch and almost smiled. She had a Whipple procedure scheduled to start in an hour.

* * *

It was a pleasant weariness that settled on to Maura's shoulders. The Whipple was a success, and at this point, the patient needed continuous monitoring for any complications. She checked charts and engaged in her final rounds looking into the residents' work as well as the welfare of their patients before retiring for the night.

Maura neared Jane Rizzoli's room. There was really no need to venture anywhere near the vicinity. She was healing without complications or setbacks, but still, Maura stopped just outside the entrance. Curiosity beckoned, but she knew it went deeper. The conversations, the sparring they had engaged in had been the most genuine interactions she had involved with in an exceedingly long time. After the altercation earlier, Maura knew that this association, however brief, would be like cleansing her palate of all pretension.

Knowingly, she pushed the door open and stepped inside. Light flickered from the muted television, illuminating the room every few seconds. It highlighted the empty bed. Maura stared at the rumpled sheets confused. Jane Rizzoli was virtually immobile. Astute eyes scanned the room. Her gaze stopped at the light shining from underneath the closed bathroom door. She moved toward it, hearing the unmistakable sound of a running shower.

A crash resounded, muted and metallic in origin. Alarmed, Maura called out. "Miss Rizzoli?"

A loud groan was her answer.

Based on that alone, Maura made her decision. "Miss Rizzoli, I'm coming in."

Maura did not hesitate, entering the bathroom. She expected billowing steam. She expected…she did not expect this. Jane Rizzoli leaned against the wall of the tiny shower with a metal crutch at her feet.

Dark hair was plastered to Jane's head. Brown eyes were wide, wild and pained. Her face was blotchy and somehow still pale, and full lips were blue, trembling just like the rest of her body. The Red Sox pajamas clung to Jane's form dripping wet from the ice cold water that pelted her.

Shocked by the situation, Maura schooled her features to habitual calm. Her heart thudded against her chest, but she ignored it. She stepped forward and Jane, fraught with visible tension, shriveled back even further. Maura was not a master of social cues and interaction, but she had learned throughout the years. She knew fear when she saw it. She knew anxiety when she saw it. Now, was not the time to be formal. "Jane."

Jane's gaze snapped to her own. Maura held up a hand. "I would like to make the water warmer."

Jane's acquiescence was nothing more than a jerky nod of her head. Nearly black eyes watched her every move. Maura turned the knob and held her fingers under the spray until it increased to a desirable temperature. Then, she moved back to a safer distance.

She peered down at Jane's feet. "You lost your crutch. Would you like me to get it for you?" Maura's speech was slow, measured.

"Can't. Hurts." Jane licked her lips. "I…just wanted it to stop."

Maura instinctively knew that 'it' had nothing to do with physical pain, but she still had no idea what 'it' was. That, however, was not the point. "Did it?" She asked softly.

Jane shook her head vehemently and croaked, "No."

A pang of sympathy reverberated through Maura. It was an odd, aberrant feeling and very much a shock to such a barren system. She felt lightheaded, breathless, but continued to defy the emotions bombarding her. "Would you like something to help you sleep?"

Jane looked away. She appeared ashamed. "I guess…I need to."

"I'll call a nurse-"

"No! They-"

"No nurse." Maura interrupted, seeing the distress.

"You get it." Jane pleaded.

Maura swallowed as she held Jane's gaze. Something passed between them. A moment of trust that had not been earned, but it was there nonetheless. "If I bring a wheelchair, will you allow me to help you to get cleaned up and back to bed?"

Jane's eyes closed briefly, and Maura could see the tension in her body actually deflate. "Yes."

Maura did not wait. She left immediately to gather what was needed. The remaining nurses watched her warily but said nothing. Re-entering the room, she searched the small chest of drawers, procuring another set of pajamas. She peered down at her hands to see them shaking but was confused as to why. There wasn't time to ponder.

Back in the bathroom, Jane stood unmoving. Her eyes were still closed and her brow wrinkled in misery. Warm water continued to trickle around her.

"Jane." Maura murmured.

Brown eyes opened slowly.

"I'm going to turn the water off now."

Jane was silent as Maura followed through with her words.

"Can you come toward me?"

Shaking her head, Jane muttered, "No."

Without another word, Maura ambled forward into the shower away from Jane's injured side. "Lean on me."

Jane did so without hesitation. Her body was heavy, solid but not unmanageable. Maura moved with devastating efficiency. Within a few minutes, Jane was dry and back in her bed. Maura picked up the syringe left on the bedside table, administering it quietly.

Laying there, Jane neglected to look peaceful. Her eyes were closed once more and her face seemed frozen in a grimace.

"The injection should ease the pain as well."

There was no answer or any kind of acknowledgement that she had been heard. As the silence stretched, Maura began to feel ill at ease. She backed away, intending to leave.

"Maura."

Her name was a whispered husk, but it stopped her progress toward the door. Maura turned and inched back toward the bed, swallowing her momentary discomfort. "I'm here."

Muddled brown eyes gazed at her from under lowered lashes. "Stay…until I fall asleep."

Maura nodded slowly and lowered herself into the chair near the bed, cringing at her damp clothing. This entire exchange…this entire situation felt strange, but she felt compelled to see it through to completion. There would be time for analysis later.


	6. Chapter 6

It must be Sunday! Hopefully, I will have a little something for all of you every week. Thanks so much for all the follows and to those who have fallen in love with this story. This chapter is a little shorter but I think it packs a wallop. Hope you enjoy. I will continue to thank my beta MSonya who pushes me to irritation but always makes me better. Feedback is crack.

* * *

Maura Isle's kitchen was a staged and sterile environment. It was used regularly but cleaned even more. Stainless steel gleamed and granite counter tops glinted in the muted rays of sunshine that filtered in through the windows. Remnants from a meager breakfast remained on the counter, marring the otherwise pristine surface. It was an easy fix, however, to rid the counter of a coffee cup and a bowl that still had yogurt swirled around the edges. Yet, Maura stood immobile, staring blankly into something that only she could delineate. She waited just like she had the past two mornings for unidentified emotions to vacate or to make themselves known. It was to no avail. The latest incident with Jane Rizzoli had left her decidedly off kilter.

Maura did not regret helping the other woman. That, in itself, would be a ludicrous notion. She was a doctor after all. It was the disintegration of formality that she regretted. It had been necessary in the moment, but Maura had the distinct impression that she had seen more of Jane Rizzoli that night than a virtual stranger should see. It was this that had shaken Maura. Having no idea that she even possessed the capacity, it was the gentleness Maura offered Jane, almost without thought, that disturbed her to the very core.

Maura blinked and peered down at the slim Rolex on her right wrist. It was 7:27a.m., and she was going to be even later than she was yesterday. Still, she stood with her hands placed on the counter as if bracing herself against the onslaught of alien emotions. She heard her front door close. Her latest sexual dalliance, which lasted well into the night, had been serviceable but it offered only a modicum of respite. This situation obviously required more than a sexual release to return her to more balanced state of mind.

A muffled thump caught her attention, and she spotted Bass making his way toward his food dish teeming with freshly diced strawberries. Affection snared her and for a moment so did envy. He led a uncomplicated existence with no deviation from the status quo. Maura longed for something similar. At times, she even worked toward it, but there were hurdles thrown in her path, slowing her progress. Rumors were one such obstacle. Perpetuated by residents who often existed in a quagmire, they threatened and tried to pull her under with little or no success. It remained a nuisance. These factors were prevalent but almost always predictable. However, Jane Rizzoli was not. Too much time had been spent and too many emotions swirled. Maura had avoided that room and further interaction for two days, but that wasn't the answer. She tried analysis. She tried evasion. Logically, there was only one other avenue, confrontation.

Maura glanced at her watch again. A frisson of alarm jolted her. It was 7:38a.m. She had devoted much time to woolgathering…to Jane Rizzoli. It was time to return to status quo.

* * *

"Bullshit. You weren't fired." Jane growled. "Bet you didn't have a job in the first place, Tommy."

"Jane!" Her mother admonished.

"Oh come on, Ma. That pretty face thing really should not work for you anymore."

Angela Rizzoli threw her hands up. "He's your brother!"

"I know that, and that's why I'm not coddling his ass."

"He's trying, Janie. Can't you see that?"

Jane glared at her mother. "You really don't wanna know what I see."

Through it all, Tommy stood there with his head bent peering down at his shoes.

This made Jane even angrier. "Nothing to say for yourself, or are you just gonna keep letting everyone else speak for you?"

Tommy shrugged. "Don't matter. You're gonna always think I'm a fuck up. You and Frankie."

Jane glanced in her baby brother's direction. He sat away from them with his police issued cap in his hands. For some reason, this made her suspicious. "You don't have anything to say about this, Frankie?"

Frankie glanced up. "What's the point?"

Angela gasped. "I can't believe the way you two are treating your brother!"

"It's okay, Ma. They have reason." Tommy added.

Jane could not take her eyes off Frankie. He was rigid with tension from the way he held his body to the flexing muscle in his jaw. She wiped a hand over her face. Exhaustion beckoned, but sleep remained riddled by dreams, despite Jane's efforts to will them away. Sensing her scrutiny, he caught her gaze, but it was only for a few seconds before it skittered away again. Jane opened her mouth to demand answers.

"I'm not gonna stand for this crap!" Angela yelled. "I didn't raise you to be assholes."

Jane inhaled deeply, filling her lungs and ignoring the tightness that was still present in her chest. She released it slowly, hoping for a moment of calm….a moment of peace. She stared out at the open door as life went on around her and wishing she were moving with it.

"Do you hear me?!"

Jane blinked as a familiar figure appeared at the door.

"While this isn't ICU, hospital policy dictates that noise be kept at a minimum." Maura Isles entered the room. "Since a majority of the nurses categorically refused to deliver the message for me…" She peered at Jane. "I decided to deliver it myself."

Jane swallowed and glanced away. Further evidence of her vulnerability was the last thing she needed.

"I don't care who you are lady. This is a family discussion!" Angela Rizzoli was on a roll.

"This is a hospital. While Miss Rizzoli may be the center of your universe, she can't be mine. So in the interest of other patients, please lower your voice."

Angela's face was red, blotchy, but not another word escaped.

Jane had to admit that she was impressed not many people could silence Angela Rizzoli.

Frankie stood. "I was about to leave anyway." He nodded and smiled in Maura's direction. "Doc." He murmured and flashed a smile in Jane's direction before leaving.

"I guess I need to go too." Despite her anger, Angela reached out and squeezed Jane's hand. Their gaze held for a few seconds, and then it was gone. "C'mon, Tommy."

Tommy Rizzoli followed his mother dutifully. He paused when they neared Maura, but a well-placed swat to the back of his head got him moving again.

Jane almost chuckled. Maura was indeed worth the stop, but instead, assuming that she was now alone, she closed her eyes as tiredness continued to pummel her at every turn.

"The nurses tell me that you haven't asked for a sedative the past couple of nights. Why? When you obviously need it?"

Startled Jane's eyes snapped open and she turned toward the sound of the voice. Maura had remained.

Other noises crept in around them as their voices remained silent: the beep of distant machines, the ringing of a phone, and even soft laughter.

As the seconds passed, stillness enveloped them. Breaking it, Maura brushed a strand of hair behind her ear. Jane began to wonder if it was a nervous gesture. She began to wonder if it was something Maura did only around her. That notion was far from important. Jane swallowed. She felt open, exposed, and along with the chaos she sensed around her, it wasn't a good combination.

Maura repeated her questions.

Then, there was nothing save a hesitant gaze.

The doctor looked as unsure as Jane felt. She almost seemed to squirm like she was uncomfortable in her own skin, but still Maura moved deeper into the room. Jane licked her lips but she had no idea what to say.

"Jane?" Maura's eyes widened. The shock on her face was easy to discern.

Jane was more than surprised to hear anything besides Miss Rizzoli. She didn't expect it. Two nights ago, she hadn't expected Maura to be kind, gentle. She hadn't expected her to stay as the drugs pulled her under, but Maura had nonetheless. "That's the third time you've said my first name. It has to be a record or something."

Maura took a step back. "I must apologize. That was very unprofessional of me."

Maura was flustered yet again, and Jane had barely said a word. Maura's change in demeanor placed them in familiar waters. Jane could navigate them safely without even trying. "Well, you have seen me naked."

Maura face turned the brightest red Jane had ever seen. "It was only momentary. I assure you! I—"

Jane couldn't help herself. She laughed, and it felt good. "Maura, god lighten up."

Maura blinked.

Jane sighed.

"Let your hair down…relax." Jane brought her thumb and forefinger together. "You're a little bit uptight."

"There is nothing wrong with trying to keep our interactions professional."

"I never said it was, except its boring as all hell."

"I prefer—"

"To be boring?" Jane lifted a brow in question.

Maura was silent. She titled her head to the side and seemed to be studying Jane.

Suddenly very aware of the inspection and made uncomfortable by it, Jane glanced down, away from prying eyes. She picked at her tank top. "What? Did a nipple slip or something?" Humor was always and would forever be the perfect cover. She was starting to need it more and more.

"You neglected to answer my initial question. Is all of this…subterfuge?" Maura did not seem moved at all.

Jane's breath caught. This woman saw a lot more than she thought. "Sub what? I don't even know what that means."

Maura scoffed. "That is completely untrue. I'm sure intelligence lies behind the foul language you insist on using."

Jane's mouth dropped open and closed, slowly. "Did you just give me a compliment?"

"No! I was simply pointing out the obvious, and you're doing it again."

"Doing what?"

"Attempting to divert the conversation. I assure you this is unpleasant for me as well."

"Then let's not go there. I enjoyed where we were so much better. Didn't you?"

"Yes, but—" Again, Maura's eyes widened and the same expressions from earlier swept across her features.

Jane chuckled. "It's okay to admit it."

Maura's lips thinned. Then, a thoughtful look passed over her face. "Just as it's okay to admit the need for a sedative."

Jane's mouth slammed shut so hard that she nearly bit her tongue. "What does that matter to you?" Her tone was quiet and tantamount to a warning. Maura was about to overstep the line that Jane kept drawn in the sand.

Maura broke their gaze. "I'm not sure. This conversation hasn't progressed the way I thought it would."

Doing a mental double take, Jane asked, "What?" She had gone from teetering on fight mode to completely confused.

"I am not your assigned doctor. Dr. Rader is, and I find myself involuntarily entwined in your situation. I'm not even sure why I engage you in conversation." The words spilled from Maura's mouth but it was almost like she was talking at Jane not talking to her. "You're crass—"

Epiphany flashed. "You… like me." Jane interrupted. She sounded shocked even to her own ears, but the realization was far from unpleasant.

Maura looked stricken, pale. "That is a ridiculous notion. I don't—"

"Like people?"

"Well…no." Maura answered.

"That's strange given what you do, but I did tell you that I would grow on you."

Maura's eyes narrowed in response.

Jane chuckled and shrugged. "I'm still not listening to Justin Bieber with you. I'm more of a rock/alternative kinda girl."

"I still have no idea who this Justin Bieber is."

"Doesn't matter. Maybe I'll introduce you to Metallica one day."

"What a horrid name for a person—"

Jane sighed once more. "It's the name of a band."

Maura took another step backward possibly ready to bolt at any second.

"You don't wanna like me do you, Maura?"

Maura's gaze scattered.

"It's okay. You're not usually the type I hang out with either." Jane had no idea what she was doing. Maura Isles was one more person who had seen her weak. At the beginning of this conversation, Jane was leaning toward intentional cruelty, but this woman had returned no matter how much Jane had insulted her and held her own. This woman had stayed by her side when she didn't have to. This woman, Jane realized, had earned the benefit of the doubt. "That doesn't have to mean anything though."

Maura, features now placid and undoubtedly held in check, returned to Jane's gaze. "You're pale, Miss Rizzoli and the discoloration underneath your eyes are a typical sign of exhaustion. You're not sleeping well." Maura paused, and murmured softly. "I've prescribed a mild sedative to go along with your other medications. Will that suffice?" Green eyes held compassion, but something else was buried within.

Jane smirked, and for the moment, let pride go. "Yeah."

Maura turned to leave, but Jane refused to let her, at least not yet.

"Maura?"

She peered back at Jane expectantly but with an air of hesitance.

"I'm different. I challenge you. That's why you like me." Jane had meant it as a question, but it didn't come out as one. It sounded arrogant. It was in no way meant to be. People seemed to cower around Maura or carry with them a distinct aura of dislike. Jane had seen it, felt it, and she was none of those things.

Maura's expression was void, but Jane was sure she saw a twinkle in green eyes.

"Have a good day. Miss Rizzoli."

* * *

The elevator dinged as it stopped and opened. Maura walked briskly. Her vision was tunneled, ignoring the chatter and the smattering of individuals around her. She wasn't sure if the sound of her own name would pull her from this malaise. A sense of relief invaded her as she turned down the long hallway that led to the on call rooms. With a trembling hand, she turned the knob on the first room she reached, but it was locked. She tried two more only to find the same. Maura could have used her keys, but she was sure that her ability to handle what was behind those locked doors was currently a bit compromised.

Finally, there was success. Maura entered not bothering with the light. She leaned heavily against the closed door and basked in the darkness. Jane's words reverberated. _"You…like me." _Maura brought a hand to her chest, in hopes it would calm the muscle beating wildly against her ribcage. Liking Jane Rizzoli did not seem feasible. She was rude, crass, insufferable and unpredictable, but Maura sighed in reluctant acknowledgement that she was so much more. Apparently, it was the perfect combination to crash through impenetrable walls and seep underneath her skin.

Throughout her years in college, medical school and her residency at Boston Medical, she'd met people that she developed a healthy respect for in regards to their insight, work ethic, and attention to detail. It had been a simple transference for Maura to admire what she, herself, held dear, but this emotion sent her into a tailspin. It explained everything so succinctly. There was a distinct lack of understanding how one emotion could cause so much chaos. Her routine was affected as were her thought process and concentration. That much was glaringly apparent, and it was the only justification for what occurred in that room. The words she had prepared…the words that were sure to return them to a more formal realm, fled as soon as they were alone. She abhorred this loss of control; this intrusion into simplicity. It left her utterly unsteady. It was a strange dichotomy because through this admission others were uncovered. The sudden overwhelming sense of awareness was all encompassing. She felt more alive, more alert than ever before. She felt more alive, more alert than ever before and this...she liked. Maura's lips curled upward.

* * *

Frankie Rizzoli stared at Frost in disbelief. Just a few seconds ago, he learned that fear and dread were interchangeable, inching over his skin only to leave icy tendrils in its wake. This was the last thing he expected to hear. It was just supposed to be a late lunch shared with a friend.

Barry hung his head, seemingly in defeat.

"Look at me, man. When did you know?" Frankie asked through clenched teeth. He stood from his chair, needing to be closer.

Frost looked up reluctantly. The sadness in his expression was palpable.

Frankie tried fervently to keep the tears prickling his eyes at bay. "Talk to me." He murmured thickly.

"Yesterday," Frost croaked.

Frankie reached out covering Frost's hand with his. "Wh-what are they sayin?"

Frost licked his lips. "That it could be permanent. They're calling in some specialist. He's going to open me up again and look for himself."

Looking heavenward, Frankie squeezed the hand in his grasp. "Fuck…just fuck." A few tears escaped.

"I know. I'm scared as shit." Frost's voice trembled.

"We gotta tell Jane. You can't go through this by yourself."

Frost nodded.

The door opened startling them both.

Frankie wiped his eyes with the back of his hand as Jane was wheeled in.

Almost immediately, her brow wrinkled.

No one spoke. Eyes met and told their own stories.

A muscle in Jane's jaw ticked. "I knew something…" She exhaled shakily. "Just tell me."

Frankie studied his sister and readied himself for the explosion. He glanced in Frost's direction. "It should be you."

"Ye—"

"Spit it the fuck out!" Jane exclaimed.

"I didn't want to say anything until all the swelling went down. I-I'm paralyzed, Jane."

Jane's gasp was loud enough to echo through the room. The color drained from her face. "No," she muttered.

"Jane," Frost whispered.

"No, this can't be happening. You-you're Frost. You can't…" She looked confused, small.

"It is happen-ing." Frost's voice broke and he wiped angrily at sudden tears.

Frankie looked away, feeling completely overwhelmed.

The squeak of the wheelchair and a grunt of pain brought him back. Frankie glanced up to see Jane rolling herself toward Frost's bed. Her face was a grimace of discomfort but it held determination as well.

When she was close enough, Jane reached out. Frost did the same. Their hands clasped

Stillness surrounded them but strength did as well.


	7. Chapter 7

Yes, it is Sunday and here we go. Things are moving along in my opinion. Thanks to those still following this. I am declaring myself officially addicted and very into this story. I hope you remain here with me. Thanks to my beta MSonya (you might want to check out here work…run). Enjoy. Feedback is crack so feed the Muse so she'll have something nice for you next week.

* * *

"Miss Rizzoli, you remember Dr. Fuller?"

Jane grunted in response and continued to look toward the one window her room contained. Tendrils of sunlight pierced the thin green curtains and captured tiny specks of dust, making them dance within the warmth.

"Are we sure she's lucid?" Dr. Fuller asked.

Hearing the commentary, Jane chose to ignore it and the irritation it caused.

"Yes," Dr. Rader answered. "She isn't the most demonstrative."

One side of Jane's mouth curled upward.

Dr. Rader sighed. "Ok, well." He flipped through her chart. "Everything is looking good Miss Rizzoli. We're looking at a discharge date of next Wednesday. You'll need to continue your PT after that point until you reach full mobility."

Jane turned to face them and nodded. Something fluttered in her chest at the news. She identified the flutter as relief, but that was next week. She was knee deep in the now. Right now, she needed to pace, to move in order to think and ponder. All her thoughts were focused on Frost. She wasn't a doctor but she knew she could provide him with something they couldn't: support and strength he needed. Still, the whole situation was something she had to wrap her head around. Jane needed to purge the emotions bombarding her before she saw him again. Fear, sadness and the cornucopia of other emotions were not doing her a bit of good, and common sense dictated they would be of little use to Frost as well.

"I thought you would be happier with the news, Miss Rizzoli." Rader smiled.

Jane eyed him warily. She could not put her finger on it, but there was something universally fake about this man. "I am." She bared her teeth in a parody of a grin. It seemed like days since she actually smiled even though it was only a little over twenty four hours.

Dr. Rader chuckled and shook his head. "We're sure going to miss you around here, especially the nurses."

Jane glared.

He raised his hands in supplication. "Although, I've heard relations have improved."

Dr. Fuller snorted. Jane's gaze zeroed in on her. The young doctor's eyes widened and she looked away.

For a moment, Jane felt satisfied.

"Oh."

They all turned to the sound coming from the open doorway.

Jane blinked and her thoughts scattered. Maura Isles stood at the entrance in her habitual purple scrubs and lab coat. Usual free flowing honey blonde tresses, were piled at the top of her head, highlighting the elegant curve of her neck. Wisps of hair dangled around her face and along with wide green eyes gave Maura an air of vulnerability. Jane swallowed in attempts to moisten her suddenly dry throat.

"I didn't mean to interrupt." Maura's eyes glanced at the residents before resting on Jane.

Confusion made Jane blink again. Maura didn't usually care who was present, but that was before the acknowledged change of the fundamentals between them. Her lips curled higher than they did a few minutes before, forming themselves into a smile. "Maura."

Jane was aware of the other doctors' shocked gazes. They almost burned her.

As if it were an invitation, Maura stepped further into the room. She ignored the other occupants until she was closer to the bed.

Jane was fascinated by the instantaneous increase of tension.

Maura nodded her head in greeting to her fellow doctors. "Still on Rader's…service Dr. Fuller?"

They younger woman turned bright red and scurried away.

Dr. Rader was stiff, staring, but Jane could see the obvious anger and interest in his eyes.

Maura stood silently as if daring him to speak.

Jane's gaze rotated from one to the other. There had always been an interesting air surrounding these two but never like this.

Dr. Rader turned and looked at Jane. After giving her a tight smile, he too disappeared.

They were alone and Maura seemed to physically relax. Her shoulders dropped and the guarded expression lessened by a few degrees.

"Gee, you really know how to clear a room. I wanna learn that trick." Jane murmured

Their eyes met, and the aggravation that seemed to swim in Maura's gaze fizzled away, leaving alert intelligence and a small but visible warmth.

"Good morning to you too, Miss Rizzoli."

Jane quirked an eyebrow, noticing that words seemed to have thawed a bit. "We're back to that?"

"We are."

"Mmm."

Green eyes twinkled.

"I'm not your patient."

"You are a patient in this hospital, however."

"So, when I see you after next Wednesday you can call me Jane?"

Maura paused. "I don't think so."

"I won't be a patient anymore."

"You'll be an outpatient. Therefore—"

Jane laughed. "You're a hard sell. I like that."

"I'm glad you're pleased."

A quiet surrounded them.

It felt good to do this…talk, laugh, and trade snarky comments. It was a release of sorts. "You've graced my door twice in twenty four hours, doc. Isn't that some kind of record for us?"

Maura released a long breath. "That was partly due to Mr. Frost."

"You're his doctor?" Jane could feel the emotions she was trying to hold at bay bombard her. Unfortunately, there was nothing she could do to hide the sadness in her voice.

"I am as of earlier this week. I thought it best at least until the neurologist arrives."

Jane cringed as bolt of fear went right through her. She tried to shake it off by changing the subject. "What's the other part?"

"Pardon?"

"You said it was partly because of Frost."

"Oh." Maura looked a little lost then. "I'm not sure."

Jane snorted, but it was without humor. "Aren't we just peas in a pod? I'm not sure what the hell I'm doing either."

They stared at each other, and to Jane's surprise, Maura sat down.

"He's very important to you…Mr. Frost?" Maura's expression was hesitant, timid.

Jane looked on bewildered by Maura's words and demeanor. "Of course he is. He's my partner. Hell, he's like one of my brother's really. What kind of question—" Jane's mind cleared. "You don't have brothers or sisters?"

"No, I was an only child."

"You're parents are gone?"

Maura nodded but her expression was emotionless.

"I'm sorry."

Maura didn't even blink.

"I didn't mean to offend you?" Jane added because she simply didn't know what to say.

"You didn't. It was only a question. They're typically asked to sate curiosity or gather knowledge."

A brow hiked high on Jane's forehead. Things had taken an odd turn. "Mmkay, so which kind was yours?"

"Both I suppose."

"But don't you have…" Jane sucked in an astonished breath. She pulled all the strange pieces Maura had just dropped together. "You don't have anyone…do you?" A sharp stab of pity assailed her. Maura was prickly, but there was something underneath. There was something there worth knowing.

Maura's gaze wandered.

Jane knew she had pushed a little too far. "You're uncomfortable. I can change the subject if you want?"

Green eyes found Jane's again.

"I thought you liked me this way."

Jane smirked. "There's a difference between being uncomfortable and flustered at least in my dictionary." Jane titled her head to the side and gave Maura a full blown smile, dimples and all. It wasn't arrogant in the least.

Maura's eyes widened and her cheeks pinked.

"That's flustered."

Clearing her throat, Maura mumbled, "I see."

"Mmm, so about that subject change?"

"Yes?" Maura looked expectant.

A resulting warmth bubbled in Jane. "Uh, you don't like Dr. Rader."

"I won't disparage a fellow doctor."

"You don't have to. He looked like he was going to piss himself."

Maura sighed. "Miss Rizzoli-"

"Fine. Pee himself. Shit was hilarious, and that girl you said was doin' him—"

"I said no such thing!"

"Maura, alluded to or insinuated whatever you want to call it."

Maura's lips thinned.

"Do you ever smile?" It wasn't the question she was about to ask. It came tumbling out of her mouth like the words had a will of their own.

Maura's gaze sharpened.

Jane chuckled. "Let's hold on to that one."

"Let's."

"So you and twinkle toes have a history?"

"History is far from the correct term."

Jane was stunned by her own eagerness. Maura was sharing. In the past minute she had learned more about the woman than she had her entire time here. She had been studying Maura during her stay, learning her expressions and mannerisms, but this was different. "Do tell."

"When I find an adequate descriptor I'll be sure to share."

"Deal, but I'm gonna let you in on something. "I don't like him either." Jane whispered. "Not sure why yet but I'll figure it out."

"Indeed."

"Yep." Jane's gaze wandered toward the window again. For some reason, thoughts of Frost began to churn. "How is he?"

Maura took a moment to respond. "I'm not sure if I can answer that adequately."

Jane's eyes closed as she recalled the fear and the tears in his eyes. It prompted similar feelings in her. "I still can't fucking believe this." She exhaled shakily. "I knew something wasn't right, but I didn't expect this."

"His paralysis was kept from you?"

"Yeah, they were trying to protect me. Can you believe it? Protect **me**."

Maura remained silent, and it was exactly what Jane needed.

"If I could just get away from all this for a few minutes. Gain some perspective…gain something. I can't do a damn thing in this bed except wallow in it."

Understanding seemed to sweep over Maura's features. She rose. "I'll be back."

Jane watched her go, but she was left wondering. The woman was a mystery, but Jane couldn't help herself. She wanted to put to put the pieces together and see the complete picture.

Hardly a minute later, Maura returned, pushing a wheelchair into the room.

"I can't see him feeling like this."

"We're not going to ICU." Maura countered.

"Then where?"

"Outside, Miss Rizzoli."

The breath halted in Jane's chest for a moment before it returned to a semblance normalcy. There was something about Maura Isles. At first, Jane thought it was buried deep, but now she had a sneaking suspicion that whatever it was started lurking just under the surface and no one had taken the time to look.

* * *

James jiggled the knob to yet another on call room. He sighed in relief when it opened and the person he had been searching for was inside.

Taylor paced angrily. Her cheeks were flushed, and if looks could kill. "Can you believe that bitch?"

He searched for plausible explanations, where he would seem the victor or the victim. Presently, either one would do. "She's jealous of you. Did you see it?"

Taylor stopped and stared. "Should I be worried? That woman could ruin my career. Maybe I should go over her head—"

"No," Her words caused a slight panic. He swallowed down the acid that ate as his throat. "I'll figure something out." James reached out, snaking a hand across her shoulders.

"God, I hope so." Taylor sagged in relief. "And what was with her and that woman? It was weird. They both lit up like Christmas trees."

Taylor's observations confirmed things for him. James had been sure he was seeing things. Anxiety wrapped around him, leaving him breathless. He tried vehemently to hide it, pulling Taylor closer and hoping the rumor he started wasn't going to come back to bite him.

"Maybe she's jumping the fence completely and she'll leave us alone."

"Yeah, we can hope." James hoped the words didn't sound as wooden to her as they did to his ears.

She pulled away. "I'd better go look busy for now. Meet you in here at lunch?"

James nodded and watched her go. He practically threw himself into a nearby chair. Covering his face with his hands, guilt clawed at him, but it was only momentary. He couldn't remember ever trying this hard for anything. He did a quick internal evaluation of the man he was becoming and realized that he couldn't tell if the changes were a positive or a deficit. For an instant, this scared him. Then, rationalization grabbed hold. In the end, if he got what he wanted, it was all that mattered. All of this lay on Maura's shoulders. She ruined him. One taste sent him back for more, and even that left him ravenous. Because of that hunger, he'd lost so much. He was at least entitled a glimpse of what was underneath Maura's thick skin. A sense of urgency enveloped him, pushing him to try harder.

* * *

Maura blinked as the mid-morning sun blinded her, but her vision adjusted quickly. The landscape around them almost looked alien even though she had seen it a thousand times or more in passing. It was different to stop and peruse the well-kept greenery. Bushes and other topiary were severely pruned into symmetrical designs. The lines were clean, precise. Maura took a moment to admire the sight because it was a perfect foil for the messiness that churned inside her.

Despite the emotional upheaval of the prior day, Maura was sure that with her epiphany would have provided a sense of peace. Somehow, she thought that foreign emotions would be absorbed and become part of her routine to be cycled through her consciousness just as everything else, creating a new kind of easiness. She had been wrong. She awakened this morning floundering even more than she had before. It had been an endeavor to say the least to pull the skewed parts of herself together enough to leave her home by 8:00am.

When Maura entered the hospital, a warm comfortable blanket settled on her shoulders. Until, she spoke with Barry Frost. He mentioned his partner with such deference that Maura allowed her own to seep through. The transition had been seamless as if the upheaval of the morning had never occurred. It produced a warmth of a different kind, and she allowed it to guide her where it wanted. Her destination was obvious, but she was still just as shocked as the others when she entered Jane Rizzoli's room.

Maura glanced downward, seeing only riotous curls that bounced softly with the help of the mild breeze. Jane's neck craned from the left to the right as she basked in momentary freedom. Maura swallowed. It was going to take some getting used to… her own unpredictability around Jane. Maura wondered if in time, seeing her would bring the same level of comfort that being a part of the hospital did. She hoped not because Jane Rizzoli brought with her a level of excitement that she found herself drawn to. It created chaos, but Maura knew that each day led to a little more acceptance of it all.

Maura turned the wheelchair along the pattern of the sidewalk, enjoying the continued silence between them. It seemed to fit. People teemed past them, but they moved slowly even though time went on around them.

"I don't want this for him," Jane looked up and over her shoulder.

Maura remained quiet.

Jane gripped the arms of the chair. "I don't want him trapped in something like this. I feel helpless letting other people push me around so I can't imagine what it would be like not ever having the choice."

Maura stopped by a nearby bench. She pulled Jane along the side and sat down, facing her. Not knowing what to do with her hands, Maura clasped them lightly and placed them out of the way in her lap. Beyond anything else, she wanted to make sure Jane knew she was listening. She may not know what to say, but at least there was this. Maura felt awkward at first, but the feeling past quickly. Dark eyes studied her.

"I dream about the shooting every night," Jane whispered. "Every time I try to sleep, really."

The sudden admission nearly made Maura breathless, but there was something else as well. The warmth was back**. **Sharing was a horribly unfamiliar concept to her, but it was happening anyway. Maura felt privileged to be a part of it. It encouraged her further. "The drugs help."

Jane nodded, and briefly looked away. A muscle spasmed in her jaw. "I can't stay on them forever." Her voice trailed off, and her eyes took on a peculiar glint. "I don't even know you, Maura, not really. So why the hell am I spilling my guts to you?"

"I'm definitely not the right person to ask." Maura continued to marvel at the changes in her own demeanor. It helped to know that she wasn't the only one.

Jane smirked and shook her head. "Korsak, my old partner, has been trying like hell to get me to talk. You barely said a word…" She finished the sentence with a chuckle. "This is weird."

Maura was in total agreement of that statement.

Their gazes caught, and Maura found that she was unable to look away.

Jane pushed a trembling hand through dark curls. "He's not dead. I keep telling myself that, but he's a cop. He's a detective and that's all he wanted to be. Without his legs—"

"He'd still be alive." Maura interrupted. The words fell from her lips, and they felt right. This entire interaction was other worldly, but Maura felt the pull of it. It was like a gravitational force, and she had no desire to be free of it. She just wanted to understand.

"Yeah. I know you can't share everything with me, but I have a feeling that if I ask you, you won't sugar coat this for me."

"Are you asking?"

Jane's gaze was hesitant, wary. "Yeah."

"Essential vertebrae were damaged. The neurologist flying in is known for a more experimental approach, and even with that possibility statistics aren't in his favor." Maura wanted her words to sound less clinical. "I didn't mean to sound—"

"No, it's what I needed to hear." Jane reached out but her hand stopped inches away from Maura's arm before falling away.

Maura was intrigued by the action, but did not call attention to it.

"I need to separate all my shit from his. I have to. Anything else would be selfish." Jane stared at her. "I'm usually good at that, but this time…how the hell do I do it?"

The gaze centered on her was heavy, but Maura decided that she could handle the weight. "You're asking me?"

Jane's mouth opened and closed a couple of times. "I guess I am."

For a moment, Maura was sure that Jane could see through her and into the little compartments where she kept aspects of her life. "You just do."

"Is that what you do?" Jane asked softly.

Maura's chest expanded with a long inhalation, and just as Jane had opened herself, Maura offered glimpse of the same. She held Jane's gaze and answered, "Yes."

Jane lapsed into silence then. Her forehead crinkled in deep thought. She glanced up when Maura stood and moved behind her. Without a word, Maura steered her back toward the hospital entrance.

The quiet that overtook them was for the best. Maura felt raw, and she figured that Jane did as well. As the elevator doors closed, Jane broke the bubble around them. "I don't wanna go back yet. Take me to see him. Please?"

Dark eyes still shined with emotion but Maura recognized a determined Jane Rizzoli when she saw her. Maura nodded in acquiescence.

When she wheeled Jane in, Maura immediately felt like she was intruding despite what had just occurred between them. Quietly, she left them, but the stab of something unidentifiable made her pause just outside the doorway.

"Hey," Jane burred in greeting.

"Hey, your-"

"We need to kick this paralysis shit in the ass."

A strained chuckle was the first response. "We do. It's a real twat. Not liking it at all."

"Good, but either way, you know I—"

"I know."

"Do you?"

"Yeah, you're not going anywhere."

"No, I'm not."

Maura was moved by what she heard, and for the first time a need arose, with it came the knowledge that Jane Rizzoli had started to fill it.

* * *

She had barely made it around the corner, when the sound of her name halted Maura's progress. Automatically, she turned toward the voice not heeding who it came from.

Dr. Rader jogged toward her. As a result, Maura walked briskly toward the opposite direction.

"Maura, wait!"

A hand at her elbow stopped her along with the audacity of his touch. Maura jerked her arm from the embrace. James' very presence hampered the clarity she had just gained.

His eyes were pleading. "Thanks for stopping."

"It was an involuntary action. I assure you." Maura moved away quickly, intent on avoiding the interaction.

James stayed with her. "You're in a hurry. I can understand that. I just need a minute."

Maura stopped abruptly, preparing scathing words in return. "Can you understand that we have nothing to discuss? This is getting dangerously close to harassment. This **will **stop while there's some semblance of a professional relationship between us. You won't like my next course of action."

His mouth opened and worked frantically but no words escaped.

A sliver of pity leaked into her voice. "You're an intelligent human being. Surely, this type of behavior is beneath you?"

James' eyes widened to comical proportions, and his face turned a purplish hue. Anger pulsated from him, but Maura decided that it could only be a good thing. She had grown tired of the simpering.

James stood like a statue, and Maura walked around him like he was only a small impediment. To Maura, he was. She had a much wider road ahead of her.

* * *

Frankie stood on the sidewalk peering at the abandoned, dilapidated house. He glanced at his phone, hoping the address was incorrect, but it was not.

"Fuck," he muttered underneath his breath as he started up the walkway. He couldn't keep doing this. He didn't have the energy or the drive to do so. Frankie didn't even bother to knock. He pushed the door open. The putrid smell of garbage and unwashed bodies assaulted him. It was dark, dingy, and he could barely see a thing. Sunlight didn't dare shine through these windows.

Frankie turned on the flashlight on his key ring.

"5-0!" Somebody screamed. Bodies scattered.

Frankie ignored them. "Tommy!"

People limped and ran past him as he made his way into what looked to be the kitchen. "Tommy!"

Someone groaned. "You…came." It was followed by a high pitched chuckle.

Frankie aimed the meager light toward the voice. What he saw, nearly made him puke. Tommy sat propped up by a wall. He was covered in muck and looked like he had literally been rolling in the debris that surrounded him. It had barely been a day and a half since he'd last seen him. Frankie didn't understand how it was possible to look that decimated.

Tommy reached for him. Something fell from his hands. Frankie illuminated it with his flash light. It was a broken meth pipe.

Rage burned him. He expected to see fire shoot from his fingertips. Frankie slapped at his brother raised hand. "Get the fuck up. You got here on your own!"

Tommy sniffed and stumbled to his feet. "Chick left me here."

Frankie aimed the flashlight right in Tommy's face.

He swatted it away but not before Frankie saw the wild look in his eyes.

"Get that shit outta my face. Didn't know who else to call."

"I won't come next time Tommy. I can't believe I fell for this. I'm in fucking uniform!"

Tommy shrugged. "It worked out. Can you take me to get something to eat?"

"Shit! Fuck this." Frankie dipped into his pockets and threw money in his brother's direction. "Walk to a fucking bus stop. I'm done."

Breath rattled in Frankie's chest. His heart beat was hard, erratic. He stumbled outside. When he reached the sidewalk, he doubled over in efforts to gather himself. It was too much. He had to tell Jane. He had to tell somebody. She knew about Frost now so at least half the band aid had been ripped away, but this part covered a still oozing wound. It was going to be devastating.


	8. Chapter 8

It's Sunday! I hope you guys enjoy the chapter. It was a labor of love and I think we are moving along nicely. Thanks as always to MSonya my beta and ass pusher. Feedback is crack.

* * *

Maura entered her kitchen and paused at the veritable chill that the abundance of stainless steel seemed to bring to the environment. It lacked color, and for some reason, this morning, that disturbed her. She strolled deeper inside, noticing that the sun's rays, teeming in through the windows and door, did nothing but make the atmosphere more severe. The only splash of color was the deep blue of Bass' food bowl. For once…for the first time, her barren surroundings, did not feel right, but there was little she could do to rectify it at the moment. Opening the refrigerator, she automatically reached for the strawberries intent of filling the tortoise's bowl and her own with their habitual morning faire. At the last moment, Maura decided that the blueberries were a better choice.

She peered down at her watch, seeing that she was still a few minutes behind her usual schedule, but it was an improvement of sorts. It would have to do. She had always greeted a day at the hospital with detached anticipation, mentally going through the list of patients on her rounds as well as the surgeries scheduled. There was, however, an addition. Jane Rizzoli had become part of her routine, and was featured within it several times during the day. Her last visit to Jane occurred during final rounds before the mountain of paperwork. Maura was not sure how it happened, but over the past few days, she inevitably found herself in Jane's room. A different type of anticipation surged forward, warmer than what she was accustomed to, reminding her that her presence was accepted and wanted not merely tolerated. Maura was aware of the difference, and part of her reveled in it. It was the same part that reached out toward all the newness surrounding her.

Change swept into Maura's life quickly. It bombarded her defenses and broke through before she could refortify herself. She had no choice but to adapt quickly, efficiently or risk being left continuously flailing. Her lack of filter concerning Jane Rizzoli was still daunting, but she had accepted that it would occur whether she desired it or not. This in itself was stimulating almost as much as Jane herself.

Maura rinsed used dishes and put them in the dishwasher for later sterilization. She glanced at her watch again. It was 7:19a.m. This was a vast improvement. Maura stopped abruptly as she neared the kitchen door. She wondered if this was a false sense of replenishing security. Emotions were abstract, messy as is the circumstances surrounding them. This change could very well only be the tip of a humongous iceberg that had yet to reveal itself. Maura swallowed at the sudden dryness in her throat. If there was more to come, she had no idea how to prepare herself. With a deep breath, Maura placed the uncertainty in its own compartment and exited the kitchen.

* * *

James stood still as he perused the chart, but using his peripheral vision, he also studied his colleague. Maura was done with him that much had been made clear. He'd seen something in her eyes. A part of him wanted to approach her, but he stayed the rebellion inside his body. Harassment was a four letter word, and he didn't want it anywhere near his personnel file.

He flipped the page. Maura looked different, and he couldn't put his finger on what it was exactly that had changed. Regardless, it made her even more alluring. His gaze was diverted as someone brushed his hand. Glancing upward, a slow smile spread across his face, matching the one he was receiving. The nurse winked at him. It bolstered James that he was so desired. It should have made him feel ten feet tall. The nurse circled from behind the desk, leaving the other nurse sitting and on the phone. She paused and stared before swiveling hips disappeared further down the hall. James snapped the chart closed and glanced discreetly to the right, Maura was moving away from his line of sight, but he knew where she was going. His vision tunneled for a moment before it righted itself. Maura had a friend, and he wasn't sure he liked that. He'd made his decision concerning Maura days ago, but he was still unsure of the logistics. If he couldn't have Maura, he would ruin her, taking away what she valued most, her reputation.

A throat cleared, pulling him from his woolgathering, James turned toward the sound to see the nurse waiting for him at the end of the hall. He grinned in her direction and ordered his feet to move.

* * *

Jane released a loud grunt, but it was more soreness than pain that caused the sound.

"Move the knee toward your chin as far as you can."

Wiping sweat from her brow, Jane glared at the physical therapist. "Dan, no offense, you're a nice guy and all, but I fucking hate your voice."

Dan chuckled. "A little further. You can do it."

Jane huffed. "You remind me of that artist guy on with the curly fro always painting happy trees. He was on PBS."

Dan shrugged. "No idea."

Searching her brain, Jane smirked through the sting of pain. "Bob Ross."

"You can call me whoever you want if it helps. Now, I want you to stand unaided and lower yourself into the wheel chair. It's time to really get to work."

Jane's legs trembled and sweat continued to trickle seemingly over every inch of skin. She brought herself to a sitting position, ignoring the pull of still healing chest muscles. Licking her lips, Jane peered at the floor then at Dan.

He stepped away, leaving the wheel chair barely two feet from the bed. Jane's socked feet touched the ground. Slowly, she applied pressure and weight, easing herself through the soreness and her body's protest.

Jane Rizzoli stood.

Her uninjured leg moved forward without issue, and Jane ignored the still present sting in her other appendage as she shuffled forward.

"Good. Good!"

"Fuck you, Bob." Jane said with a smile.

"Miss Rizzoli must you subject every employee at the hospital to your crassness?"

Jane grinned. She couldn't help herself. "Yes, yes I do. Besides that was a celebratory fuck." She paused and cringed inwardly. "You know what I mean."

Maura's face reddened anyway, causing Jane's grin to widen to a smile.

"Good morning, Maura." Jane murmured as she shuffled toward the wheelchair. Another grunt exited her throat as she lowered herself into it. It hurt, but it felt so much better to be moving again. She glanced toward Dan. "You want me to wheel myself to PT too?"

Dan laughed. "No, I'll handle that part."

Jane eyed Maura. "I **said** good morning, Maura."

The doctor's lips twitched. "Good morning to you too, Miss Rizzoli. It's good to see you up and about."

"Did it almost make you smile?" Jane asked. She'd seen it-the twinkle in green eyes and slight movement of full lips.

Maura sighed. "I should leave you to your therapy."

Jane didn't want her to leave. "You're a little later than usual this morning." It had gotten to the point, in a very short period of time, that her mornings didn't feel right without a visit from Maura.

Maura cleared her throat. "I had rounds to attend to, and today it took longer than usual."

"I'll forgive you if you go to PT with me." Jane looked at Maura hopefully.

"I don't think-" Maura started.

Dan shrugged. "That's okay with me."

"Besides, I like your voice a hell of a lot better."

Dan coughed to cover up his laughter.

Something warm settled in Jane's belly as Maura turned yet another shade of red. "See? Now, lead on MacDuff." Jane waited a few seconds.

As they left the room, she heard Maura scoff. "The correct connotation is lay on MacDuff."

"I knew that, Maura. Just trying to make sure you're paying attention."

* * *

Jane tossed the medicine ball back in Dan's direction. Her muscles burned especially the still healing ones, but it felt good. She glanced in Maura's direction. The doctor sat discreetly in the far corner, looking prim and proper as ever. Her presence was felt, and Jane was grateful. Still, she needed more. "Talk to me, Maura."

Green eyes strayed toward Jane then back to Dan.

Jane smirked. She felt special knowing that when they were alone, Maura became an almost open book, making Jane the same.

She had to find an easy, everyday topic. "Any pets?"

"Yes, Bass."

"Dog?" Jane asked.

"No."

"Cat?"

"Tortoise." Maura finally answered.

Jane blinked and almost missed the dense leather ball hurling toward her. She caught it just in time. "Say what now?"

"A _Geochelone sulcata _to be exact."

Jane dropped the medicine ball to her lap. The laughter that stirred in her chest dissipated as quickly as it came. "You're serious?"

"I am."

Curious, Jane pressed on. "One of those little snapping kinds? Or a big one like Galapagos?"

Maura stared at her for several seconds.

Jane held her gaze. "What?"

"I expected laughter. I can imagine it sounded odd."

Jane shrugged. "I found it more interesting than I did funny."

Maura stood, moving toward her. "He's approximately 157 pounds."

"Oh, he's a big fu—"

"Miss Rizzoli." Maura admonished.

"Big one. I mean to say big one."

"Mmm. Do you have pets?"

"Had a cat named Evil. Wouldn't let me touch him, pick him up or anything. Damn thing disappeared months ago."

"I'm sorry."

Jane snorted. "I'm not. I was sure it was going to kill me in my sleep one night."

Maura's lips lifted at the corners.

It did something to Jane's stomach.

A throat cleared.

Jane nearly fell out of her chair. She had forgotten that they weren't alone. Dan came into view.

"Let's do the bar and finish with some stretches." He muttered.

Jane nodded. She glanced at Maura only to find her back in her seat.

* * *

Jane ignored the sweat dribbling into her eyes. She growled in pain as she took step after step. Needing a distraction, Jane glanced in Maura's direction. "It's great…that you're here, but I'm not keeping you from anything am I?"

"I have surgery scheduled in the next forty five minutes."

"You need to go now?"

"Normally, I like to prepare up to an hour ahead…" Maura voice trailed off.

Their eyes held. Jane saw it. Maura didn't stay because she was asked to. She stayed because she wanted to. "Thank you."

Maura simply nodded.

At the mention of surgery, Jane's mind was taken over by thoughts of Frost. Her stomach stirred, but it wasn't a pleasant feeling. She drew tiny pieces together and got her answer. "You had to be with Frost longer today."

Maura did nothing to hide the surprise in her gaze.

"The specialist is here. I knew he was coming today, but I thought…I don't know what I thought."

"He decided on a highly experimental procedure. It's scheduled for tomorrow morning."

Jane licked her lips and could not fight the sudden weakness in her legs. She held on to the bar with a white knuckled grip until the moment passed, leaving wisps of despair and fear.

"I can make sure I'm there to… observe." Maura's tone was gentle, hesitant.

Breath exploded from Jane's chest. She had no idea what her eyes held, what her face held, but Maura's expression was the softest she had ever seen it. "You'd …do that for me?"

Maura stood once more.

"Why?" Jane was baffled. Maura was a stranger. That wasn't accurate not by a long shot. She had allowed her to see so much. It felt right. It was confusing, but it still felt right.

"I'm…I don't know." Maura looked just as befuddled as Jane felt.

"Okay…okay." Jane nodded and leaned heavily against the bar surrounding her.

Their gazes met and held.

The door burst open, letting in laughter and a small group of people. Dan was already there, dealing with them. Distracted, Jane looked toward the entrance recognizing familiar faces, but as if drawn, her eyes found Maura again.

"Thank you," Jane whispered.

As if compelled, Maura moved closer. When the doctor was within arm's length, Jane had to fight the urge to reach out to her. She had never been a demonstrative person, but for some reason, this felt different.

"Jane, I—"

"You only use my first name when you think I'm stressed." Jane interrupted.

"It…seems to calm the situation."

Jane smiled even through the heaviness assailing her. "It does."

"Sorry, residents. They thought it would be fun to check out areas they'd never been in." Dan interjected.

They both seemed to ignore him.

Jane studied Maura as the doctor peered down at her watch. "You're a stickler for time."

Maura glanced upward. "At times, yes. I think routine makes things much more productive."

Jane was surprised at the warmth that teemed through her as realization struck. "I'm part of your routine?"

For the umpteenth time, Maura blushed. "Yes, I suppose."

"That's why I've been seeing you at the same time the past few days."

"If that seems strange-"

"No, it doesn't, not at all. I like it."

Green eyes examined her, holding a question.

Jane smirked. "What? Does that make **me** strange?"

"Possibly." Maura's lips quirked upward.

Jane shrugged. "Been called a lot of things. We can just add that to the pile." Pausing, Jane murmured, "You'd better get to your surgery." She glanced at the wall clock. "I'll see you at 1 o'clock."

Maura backed away, holding Jane's eyes for a few seconds before finally turning to leave. Jane stared at the door until Dan's throat clearing disrupted her.

"Yesss!?" She hissed.

Dan laughed. "I was just thinking. We should bottle whatever it is you have and make sure Dr. Isles gets a daily dose of it. From the buzz I get from around here, the residents would be more than grateful."

Jane snorted but she began to wonder what it was that led her and Maura toward this burgeoning relationship. Then, she shook the thoughts aside. In the larger scheme of things, it didn't matter. They were where they were supposed to be.

* * *

When Maura entered the operating theatre, several eyes turned her way. She was not late, but this group had become accustomed to her ways. She nodded. There was no need to apologize.

The jazz music piping through the sound system transformed from dulcet tones to a heady crescendo of trumpet and saxophone. It reminded her of Jane Rizzoli, who possessed the ability for stillness, but more often than not she hummed with unreleased energy that seemed to affect the others around her. Maura knew she was included in this as well.

"Ten blade."

Maura pressed into the exposed skin of the abdomen, blood well around the incision, spilling over. The peritoneum was flooded and weeping.

"Suction."

Once the field was clear, she peered up at her accompanying resident. "What do you see?"

"Spleen is enlarged twice its size denoting possible infection. Liver is now bleeding profusely."

Maura waited.

"Is that…should we take a look at the small intestines as well? There seems to be inflammation."

"Very good. We may even find necrotic tissue."

Blue eyes looked at her in surprise.

"Is there a problem Dr. Lang?" Maura asked in response.

"No, I just didn't expect-" His voice trailed off.

Maura sighed. He hadn't expected the compliment. Honestly, she hadn't either. After every interaction with Jane, she felt softened somehow like the rigidity she held so dear had been smoothed slightly. A sliver of fear made its way into her chest, but it was immediately followed by a flood of excitement, usurping everything else. Jane brought change, indeed, but there was so much more. Maura pressed her lips together behind her mask, wetting them. "Proceed."

After the surgery, Maura removed soiled clothing. Laughter wafted around her, getting closer by the second. She turned, feeling another presence beside her.

Nurse Warner smiled, nodded, and Maura was instantly uncomfortable. She stepped away intent on making an exit. Her thoughts scattered. It was an odd dichotomy. Her level of comfort with Jane was rising, but with others, it stayed generally the same.

* * *

Taylor had barely closed the door to the on call room when her scrub top went flying. She chuckled into James' kiss but moaned when teeth nipped her bottom lip.

She pushed him away and watched as he started to remove his own clothes. "Miss me?"

"Oh yeah."

"Liar." Taylor knew she wasn't the only one, and that made her want to hurt him just a little. "Saw your ex-stalker today." She rolled her eyes because that explanation was making less and less sense.

His fingertips stalled on the string on his pants. "Maura?"

She didn't even like the way he said her name. "Yeah, she was with that Rizzoli woman again in PT."

His face reddened.

Taylor smiled and moved closer before lowering to her knees. James groaned when she yanked his pants and underwear down around his thighs. Despite everything, she was going to make sure he never forgot her name again.

* * *

Frankie rubbed a hand over his face and released a long exasperated breath.

"Man, you look like shit."

He eyed Frost, seeing the bags under his eyes and the beard that had gone to patchy to grisly. "So do you. Not sleeping?"

"Not well, but I got a reason, obviously." Frost pointed to legs. "Saw the specialist this morning. Surgery is tomorrow."

Frankie nodded as a defined coldness crept into his chest. "Fuck, man."

"I know."

"I'm sorry. I wish I knew what to say. I—"

"You're here that's what matters. Saw Jane and Korsak earlier. My dad's trying to make arrangements to get here too." Frost paused. "So what's your reason?"

"Huh?"

"Your reason for looking like shit."

Frankie tried to wave it away. "It's fine. Don't worry about my crap."

Frost stared at him long enough to make him uncomfortable.

"No reason to hold onto secrets, man. I know I shoulda never put you in that position in the first place."

Frankie stood and turned away. "I'm not talking about this with you."

"Because I'm paralyzed?! That's stupid. My fucking brain still works."

"I've just been working extra shifts. Need to keep busy." Frankie decided to try subterfuge, anything to change the subject.

"Bullshit. "I'm sure you're working, but that's not what's on your mind."

"You don't need my shit right now!" Frankie emphasized.

Frost glared. "You ever think that maybe helping you deal with your crap will help me forget about mine?!"

Frankie deflated somewhat and ended up sinking back into the chair he abandoned. "Tommy." He whispered. "It's bad."

"You're going to tell her aren't you? You look like that because you don't know how."

Frankie nodded.

"Band aid, man. Rip that fucker off. You don't have a choice just be ready. She's going to be pissed."

"I know. Maybe I should wait a couple weeks after your surgery. If things-"

"Are bad? Then it's going to be bad all the way around. Still have to deal with it." There was a determined glint in Frost's eyes.

"True." Frankie sighed. "Enough about me."

It took Frost a long time to pierce the quiet around them. "One minute I'm scared as shit, and the next, I refuse to let this fucking break me either way. I guess it's best to just be somewhere in between, but I'm not there yet."

"I guess that's a start."

* * *

Frankie lingered outside Jane's door. He listened to her attempts at being cordial to a nurse, but he could hear the complete fakeness in her tone.

The nurse exited rolling her eyes. Apparently, she heard it too.

Frankie took several deep breaths, but it did nothing to keep his heart from racing and anxiety from swirling. This was not going to go well. He knew that. It had been a long time since he'd seen disappointment in his sister's eyes aimed his way, but keeping the Tommy situation from her, was a bonafide way of earning it. It felt like a lifetime, but that time was over. Acknowledging that seemed to hurt the worst. Frankie willed his feet to move despite his turmoil. When he walked in, eyes so like his own peered up at him in surprise.

"Hey, I was wondering what happened to you this morning."

Frankie smiled. He knew it was strained. "Yeah, started taking some extra shifts. Felt like I needed to keep busy. I'm going back in after I leave here as a matter of fact."

Jane eyed him. "Not too many though, right? Because you look like you've been rode hard."

Frankie shrugged. "Don't tell Frost but coffee is now my best friend."

"Mmm," Jane continued her scrutiny. "Where the hell is Tommy? I know I didn't hurt his feelings that bad."

He actually felt his heart fall into his stomach. Unable to hold her gaze, Frankie looked away. "Uh…"

"What? He has another pretend job? I knew he was lying when he first visited."

"Jane." He said her name in resignation.

When he looked her in the eyes again, her expression was stricken, wary, but he could feel her anger boiling. "What?" Jane growled.

Frankie swallowed and visualized the band aid. "Tommy's using again."

For a few seconds, there was nothing but the dark fury shining in Jane's eyes. "Fuck," she whispered. The second time she uttered it, the word was more forceful and vehement. The third time was tantamount to a husky scream.

Jane's chest heaved. "How long? How long did you know?"

That's when he saw it, the disappointment. "Couple months," he croaked. "Wanted to give him a chance to clean himself up." Frankie paused. "I know I shoulda told you soon—"

"Yeah, understatement." Jane's eyes were cold, but they also held hurt. "It's bad isn't it?"

Frankie nodded.

"I can't believe you lied to me. Not only that, you've been lying to Ma too."

He hung his head before glancing back up at his sister a few seconds later. Regardless of all of this between them, they still needed a plan of action. "We need—" Frankie caught something in his periphery. He turned toward it, and was immediately confused to see Dr. Isles at the entrance. The shocked expression on her face led him to believe that she had been there awhile.

"I can return later if-"

"No," Frankie interjected. "I need to get to work anyway." He caught his sister's gaze, and held it despite the anger he saw there. "We'll figure this out later."

"Yeah," Jane husked. "I understand why you did it, but it was still the wrong call."

Frankie dipped his head slightly in acknowledgment. "Later." He muttered as he moved toward the door.

* * *

Jane watched her brother leave. She knew her response had hurt him, but his secrets had hurt her as well. Her entire body quivered wrapped in anger and fear. The sterile white walls that surrounded her seemed to be closer than they were before in danger of crushing her. Even underneath her, the solid mass of the mattress felt fluid, rolling as if control was being yanked from her. Jane looked around frantically, searching for something solid that she could hold on to.

Maura moved toward her slowly. Her expression was gentle but unsure.

The heat of tears prickled Jane's eyes, burning them. She closed them, willing the tears away and ignoring the sting, but some escaped anyway. When she opened them again, Maura was closer. Jane opened her mouth, but she was sure nothing came out.

"Jane, I'm here."

She was wrong.

Jane felt alone, isolated, and for the first time, she didn't want to be. She reached out, unsure if Maura would return the gesture or even understand. When a hand slid into hers, Jane was rocked to the core. The expression covering Maura face screamed that she was experiencing the same.

A loud chirp filled the air.

Disappointment colored Maura's features. "I'm sorry." With her free hand, she dug into the pocket of her lab coat and retrieved a pager. "It's 911."

Feeling as if the world was caving in around her, Jane asked desperately, irrationally. "Not Frost?"

"No, not him, but I have to go."

Jane swallowed and nodded in understanding.

Maura peered at their linked hands, and Jane realized she hadn't let go. She realized that she didn't want to.

"I'll return as soon as I can."

It was enough to get her muscles working again. Jane pulled her hand free. She saw Maura's reluctance as she turned to go. Alone, Jane attempted to shield herself against the onslaught bombarding her, but it was useless. Things were crumbling around her, but Maura was outside of it all. When Jane was around her, she was able to breathe a little easier. No one had ever had that effect on her before. Jane knew to relish it, cherish it.

Jane stared at the open door, hoping that time careened forward in a pace she could tolerate. She wasn't looking forward to what her life had become, but she was looking forward to Maura.

* * *

Jane could use the crutch now with only a modicum of pain. It was simpler getting to and from the bathroom and allowed her a lot more dignity. The light behind her illuminated the semi-dark room. It startled her to see a figure, standing near the bed.

It was obviously a woman. Jane's eyes widened when the woman turned. "Maura, hey." Her voice sounded surprised even to her own ears.

"Jane, I didn't intend to take so long. I had to assist in an emergency surgery."

"It's okay. Not your fault," Jane murmured distractedly. She made her way to the opposite side of the bed. The closer she got the more mesmerized Jane became. Gone were the purple scrubs. In place was a dark skirt that seemed to be molded to curves that had barely been visible before. The material stopped at the knee, highlighting a length of leg that seemed to go on forever. Jane's eyes panned upward. The light from the television played off the lavender colored blouse that teased a delicate collarbone and revealed the creamy expansion of Maura's throat as well as the shadow of cleavage.

Jane swallowed convulsively. Awareness raked over her skin, sending tiny pin pricks of electricity throughout her body to settle low in her stomach. Chaos churned around her, and now this. She wanted to laugh at the timing. She wanted to laugh at sheer lunacy of it. Instead, she slid under the covers, moving this way and that in an attempt to get comfortable. It gave her time to catch her breath.

"You're done for the day?" Jane asked huskily.

"Yes, I didn't want to leave without seeing you."

Jane sighed. "I'm here, Maura for the most part."

"I can't imagine what it's like being in your situation."

"Sometimes, I can't either. I don't even know where to begin with this one. Tommy's been to rehab three times, and this is gonna kill Ma." Jane found herself yet again spilling her guts. It was without thought, fear or compunction. It felt as natural as breathing.

"I'm not sure what to say."

"You don't have to say anything."

Their eyes met, and Jane was allowed a moment of peace.


	9. Chapter 9

It must be….no that doesn't really work for a Tuesday. Sorry guys. My mom is in the hospital. Family takes precedence. Writing is cathartic so here is a chapter for you. It's what I consider a transitional one. Some may find it boring and some may not. Big things do happen. Enjoy and I will get next update out when I can. Thanks to MSonya as always. Feedback is still crack…meth…whatever.

* * *

Taylor peered at James. "Why am I doing this again? Least of all why am I doing it for you? Not sure I like you using me to soothe your ego. Despite the bullshit you've been trying to hand me, she doesn't want you. Get over it."

James held her gaze and closed the distance between them. He could have brought up feelings and loyalty, but that wasn't what got them here. He could have answered her questions directly. He chose not to. "You're here because you want to be, and you know it. She singles you out and treats you like crap. After all of this, you can be at the top of the food chain, and I can get you there."

She turned away and walked toward the mirror in the on call room. Their eyes held through the reflective surface. James saw hesitance but he also saw confirmation of the sharks they had grown to be. "I'll back you up don't worry. It will make your case stronger to have a witness."

Taylor sighed. "She is a colossal bitch to me, true, and I'm tired of it. Just because I'm fucking you doesn't make me less of a doctor. How did you come up with this anyway? I've been so freaked by the whole thing I forgot to ask."

"At first, I thought about setting Maura up for sexual impropriety with Jane Rizzoli since they've become so friendly, but she's my patient-"

"Yeah, too many holes in that plan." Taylor interrupted.

"It would never stick," James agreed. "But sexual harassment of a lowly resident could do some serious damage especially when you already started circulating the rumor. Maura needs to be put in her place. She thumbs her nose at everyone and I'm tired of being on the receiving end of her superiority complex. Dr. Isles needs to be taken down a peg or two."

"Fuck you. There's nothing _low_ about me. I'm one if not _the best_ of the third years, and this could end me." Taylor hissed, but behind the angry indignation was a calculating glimmer. She titled her head and peered at him for several seconds.

James eased up to her from behind. "It could end us both, but if we do it right, it could make us. I'm in line to be an attending and one word from me could make you chief resident. Maura has her place here and so do I. They love me here."

He saw the stars in her eyes and capitalized on it. "The reward is worth the risk, and I know you. You're scared, but you love the danger of it."

Taylor's somber expression shifted toward a slow smirk. "Possibly."

James glanced at his watch. "It's time to go. It's probably not a good thing to keep the Chief of Surgery waiting."

Taylor nodded and squared her shoulders.

"Remember, it's okay to be intimidated and look it in this situation. A little meekness could go a long way. She doesn't know you. It'll be an easy sell." James squeezed her shoulders.

* * *

Taylor sat in the chair directly in front of the Chief of Surgery's desk. She took a discreet cleansing breath and called upon the lessons from the stupid drama class taken in college. Clasping her hands in her lap, she wrung them once for effect and tensed her shoulders. She did her best to keep her expression neutral. Now wasn't the time for emotion, and she didn't want it to seem over the top.

"Ms. Fuller, I'm not sure if it's a good thing or a bad one that your name has never crossed my desk." Dr. Lisa Gagne's accent was a thick southern drawl. It sounded like she sang her words.

Taylor was silent. The woman across from her was intimidating on another level all together. Even though caramel colored skin sang with vitality, she was an older, smaller in stature than Taylor, giving her a boost in confidence. Ebony tresses were piled at the top of her head, making her look severe. She reminded her of Maura turned up a few more notches. Taylor swallowed down the burst of irritation.

"I see." Dr. Gagne leaned back in her chair. It creaked in protest. She canted her head to the side and peered at Taylor like she was put off by her silence. "Do you need a minute? You seem out of sorts."

Taylor swallowed. "I don't know where to begin."

"Let's get it at the beginnin'. You have a problem. Otherwise you wouldn't be here."

"I came to this hospital because it's one of the best, but I don't know if I can deal with it anymore."

Dr. Gagne leaned forward, obviously interested. Her brow furrowed. "Go on."

"The past couple of months have been hell. I don't even know what I did. She's never treated me that way before. I have to beg for a chance to assist, but she won't let me assist on any of her surgeries. She puts me down in front of patients." Taylor looked away and exhaled shakily.

"I've been lucky enough to be on Dr. Rader's service, but she even yanked me off it just last week and put me in the clinic. I still don't know why. That's when she started propositioning me."

"Let's pause right there, please. This is more than a complaint."

Taylor nodded slowly.

"May I ask who this is regardin'?"

"Dr. Maura Isles."

It was quiet enough to hear a pin drop.

Dr. Gagne wiped all expression from her face. "Before we go further, I'm gonna need to get someone from HR over here and make this official."

A deep seated satisfaction uncurled in Taylor's belly. "I understand."

"Let me assure you that you have the right to voice your accusation without fear of retaliation from the hospital or its employees. I will not deter you in anyway, regardin' your story. I am not here to pass judgment. Consider this an impartial forum."

Taylor wrung her hands again and relaxed her posture. "Yes, ma'am." Her bottom lip quivered.

* * *

James licked the sweat from his upper lip and peered at this watch. Nerves assailed him making even the loose fitting chinos and dress shirt feel confining. He was sure that Taylor had been in there way too long. He leaned against the wall between the supply of gauze pads and surgical tape. It wasn't the best place to wait things out, but they both agreed that it was strategic and away from their usual on call room. They needed to meet, but they didn't need to be seen together. His heart thudded heavily, and James tried to swallow past the thickness forming in his throat.

The closet door opened. James pushed himself against the wall as far as he could go.

"It's me."

He released a relieved breath. "What the hell, Taylor?!"

"Relax, I think she bought it. At first, when I brought up Dr. Isles it was like her whole face froze over, but the more I talked the more she listened. She called in an HR person in to make it a formal complaint."

They were quiet for several seconds.

"We did it." James actually felt giddy. There was something about seeing a plan unfurl. "We need to wait a day maybe two and I'll go do my part."

Taylor stared at him. "There's no going back now is there?"

James shook his head and muttered, "No."

"You'd better deliver on what you promised, or I swear to God—"

"I will. Don't worry."

Taylor glared.

* * *

A shaky sigh exited Jane's lips but the sound was masked by the cacophonous noise of the machines that inundated Frost's room. She blinked hoping that the next time she looked at him things would be different, but nothing changed. He lay on his stomach in what appeared to be a torture device, but it was designed to keep him immobile to promote faster healing one of the nurses told her.

Jane imagined that the pain was excruciating, and the medication being distributed throughout his body was designed to keep him as unaware as possible. She couldn't see his face, but she didn't have to. Barry was not large man but he had a presence about him that lit up any room he was in. Right now, that light was diminished. Her faith faltered in the face of it all. There was only a thirty percent chance that he would walk again. She leaned on her crutch and moved closer. No one told her she couldn't touch, and she desperately needed to do so. She squeezed his arm at the elbow, offering silent reassurance even if he wasn't aware of it and trying to renew herself at the same time.

There was a place in her chest that throbbed terribly. Jane rubbed in the vicinity of her breastbone, hoping to soothe it somehow, but it was a phantom ache that hid somewhere deep. Sedatives had calmed the nightmares, but the pain was still there. Her eyes wandered. His room was barren and stark, save the large bouquet delivered by Korsak from well-wishers at BPD Homicide. It took the place of the dying ones that had been there before. It was strange thing to notice, but Jane found herself focusing on it nonetheless. She ambled toward it and plucked out the card. Jane read it out loud, needing to hear something else besides the machines.

"We know you'll be back soon. Giving us shit. Looking forward to it."

It made Jane smile. It was funny sometimes where faith can come from. She had been thrashed from all sides the last few days, and there were moments when she wondered if there was any light past it all. Then, she'd see Maura, and during those times time things were almost manageable. Jane shook her head in wonder. That woman was most definitely under her skin. She set the thoughts aside and glanced at the card again. She was indeed finding solace in the strangest of places.

There was a swoosh as the door opened. Jane turned to see Frankie entering.

"Hey." He whispered tentatively.

"Hey back." Jane was glad to see him despite the tension that still existed. She knew that she was the only one who could relieve it.

"How is he?" Frankie moved further inside the room.

"The same. It helps though…to be here and know that he's in one piece."

"Yeah, I know the feeling. His father will be here tonight. Maybe that'll help…somehow." He paused. "Jane, it's been two days, and you're leaving here on Wednesday."

"I know that." Jane tried not to spit the words, but she didn't know if she succeeded.

"I know you're still mad—"

"I'm not…I'm not mad. I get it. I just needed to breathe for a minute and think."

"Ma knows something's not right between us. She's far from stupid."

"I know that, but we're not gonna tell her here. We need to be at home for this."

Frankie nodded. "I knew you were gonna say that. We make a plan from there?"

"Yeah, time for another intervention, I guess. I'm not well enough to beat the shit out of him."

"Tried that. Doesn't work anyway."

Their eyes met.

"You sure we're okay?" Frankie asked hesitantly.

Jane walked toward him until they were close enough to touch. "The two of us, we have to hold things together. When I can't help you got a lot to take on. You did the best with what you had."

His throat bobbed as he swallowed. "I just—"

"It's done, Frankie." Jane reached out, squeezing his arm much like she did her partner. "We got other shit to deal with."

* * *

As Maura arrived at the nurses' station, she noticed the abrupt halt in conversation. It was not a new occurrence, but the stares that seemed to follow her had not been an issue for a while. The eyes on her were heavy and seemed to track her every movement since she entered the hospital this morning. They bore into her back when she left Jane Rizzoli's room and burned through her in the operating theater during surgery.

It was a tad discombobulating after a feeling of normalcy had begun to descend upon her. Still, she reached for a chart and ignored the gazes around her, brushing them away and discarding the moment of discomfort. Her pager vibrated, grabbing her attention. Maura fished it from her pocket and peered at in utter confusion.

She glanced up at the nurse seated at the desk only to have her look away almost immediately. Irritation crawled up her spine and settled there. "May I have the phone, please?"

Nurse Janet Hathaway blinked in response.

"The phone. Please." Maura enunciated carefully.

A second later, the implement needed was in her grasp.

She punched in familiar numbers in and waited for the ring. "This is Dr. Isles for Dr. Gagne."

"She would like to see you." Her personal assistant chimed pleasantly.

"I have a surgery sche—"

"Immediately, Dr. Isles." The pleasant tone shifted.

"Yes, right away." Curiosity took hold. Internally, Maura shuffled through several scenarios looking for a feasible reason for this meeting but found none. Then, she decided it that this was all idle speculation, and an utter waste of time. She glanced upward intent on returning the phone to find the nurse's eyes studying her as if she was waiting for something to occur. Maura held her gaze until the woman took the phone and looked away.

The elevator dinged and the doors released a metallic groan as they opened. Maura stepped out and walked briskly toward her destination. The hall was quiet, empty. There was something ominous about it, causing a sliver of apprehension to prickle the back of Maura's neck. She entered the offices anyway.

"Go right in, Dr. Isles."

Even the personal assistant watched her as she strolled past. The Chief's door was open, and Maura could see she wasn't alone.

"Close the door." Dr. Gagne murmured.

Without thought, Maura did. Three sets of eyes peered back at her. She met each gaze projecting the same thing she was receiving which was absolutely nothing.

"Have a seat, Maura."

Slowly, her hackles rose at the use of her first name. "I'd prefer to stand."

Dr. Gagne nodded. "Suit yourself." She turned to her visitors, pointing to the one closest to her with the garish lime green tie. "This is one of the hospital's lawyers, Mr. Post, and this is—"

"Mr. Lane from human resources." Maura interrupted in a cool monotone.

"Would you like to sit down now, Maura?" Dr. Gagne asked.

"No. Should I assume that a patient has filed a complaint?"

Lisa Gagne leaned forward, placing her elbows on her desk. "It goes a bit deeper than that I'm afraid. You're valued here, but the hospital must be protected at all costs."

Maura sucked in a surprised breath. "Would you care to clarify?"

"There has been an accusation lodged against you regardin' sexual harassment of a female resident."

Maura actually felt the blood rush to her face and descend right to the pit of her stomach. She did not sit down but her fingers sank into the plush backing of the closest chair, clawing into the material. "You must be joking."

"Afraid not, Maura."

The use of her name was grating on Maura's nerves. No matter what happened here she was still Dr. Isles as far as she was concerned. "Who? This doesn't make sense."

"Need I remind you that retaliation is extremely inappropriate and can lead to harsher measures?"

"Who?" Maura croaked.

"You are well within your rights to know about your accuser. It's Dr. Fuller." Dr. Gagne answered.

Fury swept through Maura nearly knocking her off her feet. The emotion was acute and cloying aimed directly at the man no doubt responsible for this farce, James Rader. "This is ridiculous. How could you even entertain—"

"Because we have to no matter how much of a hindrance it is. You should think about hirin' an attorney. Hopefully, we can keep this internal…all the way." The Chief interrupted.

Finally, Maura sank down into the chair. It pillows were firm and yielded the utmost comfort. It was an odd fixation, but it was needed. She tensed her muscles and relaxed them in hopes it would help to alleviate the stress that was rapidly forming. Her thoughts even turned to Jane. She searched through their interactions from amusing to intense. It provided warmth, but it offered little solace against this.

"That's not all I'm afraid." The Chief added.

Maura lifted her gaze. She was sure that nothing could be worse than this. This hospital was her life and her reputation provided the buffer to make each day more meaningful than the last. Without it, she felt instantly bare and aware of the sets of eyes on her as she had never been before.

"You're a great asset, Dr. Isles, but The Board has agreed that you should take paid leave to protect yourself as well as the hospital."

Maura's gaze swept toward Mr. Post as he finished speaking. It landed on his tie. His words were crushing, and she didn't want them to see the emotion leaking from her like a broken sieve. She clenched her fist, willing calmness to descend, but it refused to assert itself. Bile rushed up her esophagus, leaving a fetid taste in her mouth.

"You had a Whipple and a colon resection, scheduled. They have already been reassigned as have your patients, in the interim. "

Maura closed her eyes turning away from the other woman. Each word sank into her psyche, shredding her.

"Despite what's goin' on, you still have this hospital's and my respect. Leave under your own steam, but leave immediately. Can I trust you with that?" Dr. Gagne's voice softened.

Maura swallowed down the acid in her throat and stood slowly. If it was Rader's and Taylor's plan to shatter her, for the moment, they succeeded. "Yes," she husked.

Dr. Gagne nodded and rose from her chair. "Take care, Dr. Isles."

Maura dipped her head in acknowledgement. The others in the room were strangely quiet, but she figured that there was nothing else to say. When she re-entered the hallway it remained still, eerie. Stepping onto the elevator, she looked down at her watch. It was well past 1 o'clock. Jane would be wondering where she was. A lump formed in her throat and inched its way down into her stomach. Maura leaned heavily against the railing, letting it hold her up. She felt desolate, and to add to her swirling emotions, the thought of not seeing Jane again sent icy tendrils down her spine. It was irrational to feel that way, but then again this entire situation was the very definition of the word.

* * *

Jane peered at the wall clock then at the open doorway. The only thing that ever made Maura late was an emergency. Immediately, her thoughts went to Frost, leaving a pang deep in her chest. She sat up in bed and reached for the button to call the nurses' station.

"Is there something I can help you with Miss Rizzoli?"

Turning in surprise, Jane peered at Dr. Rader a few seconds before answering. Maura didn't like him, but he would know where she was. She decided to take a chance. "Maura's not here, and I wanted to check on Frost."

"He's resting comfortably."

A frisson of something pierced her, but Jane waited.

"And Dr. Isles won't be here for the foreseeable future."

There was a twinkle in his eye, and Jane was sure she saw the beginnings of a smug smile curl his lips. The frisson became a full blaring alarm. "What the fuck does that mean?"

"I'm not at liberty to say." The satisfaction in his voice was veiled, but it was still there.

Jane knew there was something about this man. She always could smell dirty a mile away. "You make my fucking skin crawl." The words fell from her lips without an ounce of regret.

Shock colored Dr. Rader's features, but he masked it quickly with a smarmy smile that was more than likely supposed to look charming. "Well, I-"

"Shut up. I'm not done. Guys like you get what's coming to them. Remember that." Jane growled quietly. She held his gaze, knowing he was going to be the one to look away. She was not disappointed.

Rader took a step back. "I'm not a nurse, Miss Rizzoli—"

"No, you're a smug bastard who can get the fuck out of my room."

A muscle ticked in his jaw. "You can always request a different doctor if you are unsatisfied."

Jane almost smiled. That was exactly what he wanted. She was sure. "I think it's a little late in the game for that. I'm outta here in a couple days. I think I'll stick with you." She bared her teeth in a grin. After all, sometimes it was a really good idea to keep enemies close, especially the new unpredictable ones.

Dr. Rader's expression hardened.

"You can still get the fuck out."

Without another word, he did.

For a long time she stared at the empty doorway, expecting Maura to breeze through and prove him wrong. It was now past two o'clock. A very unpleasant feeling slithered in her gut, but it did nothing to rectify the abrupt emptiness that invaded. She tried to ignore the feeling, but it gnawed at her. Maura meant something, and that could not be disregarded.

There was no hesitation. Jane reached for the phone and punched in numbers quickly. She huffed in impatience as it rang for the fourth time.

"Korsak."

"I need you to get some information for me."

There was a noticeable pause.

"Rizzoli? For a second, it sounded like you were on the job."

"Korsak!" Jane said in warning.

"Yeah, what do you need?"

"Address and phone number for Dr. Maura Isles."


	10. Chapter 10

Good evening. I know I'm a day late, but here we are anyway. Let me say much thanks to all the good vibes you guys sent my mom's way. Also, just because I haven't answered a lot of feedback does not mean I don't appreciate it. You guys have sent me into the stratosphere! I am so very thankful! As always, thanks to MSonya who tries her best to pull my shit together. This chapter is Rader light. I hope you enjoy. Feedback is crack, and I am your whore.

* * *

Maura awakened abruptly. She blinked away the blinding light of morning and peered around one of her guest bedrooms. The sage colored walls were meant to be soothing, earthy, but this morning they appeared lifeless even with the bold prints that adorned them. The heaviness covering her torso sent a jolt of irritation fizzing through her. Maura glanced down at the arm. It was well formed, muscular just like the owner, reminding her of the coiled strength she thought he possessed. It had all been a ruse.

Exasperated by his presence and stilted performance of the previous night, Maura brushed the appendage aside along with the possessive gesture it depicted. She was actually surprised she was able to sleep through the night with such an unwanted inconvenience. She glared at him, trying to remember his name, but decided quickly it was of little consequence. Mussed dark hair covered his forehead, and she could see evidence of stubble forming. He was rugged and appeared more than capable of the challenge, Maura had in mind for him.

She wanted to be disseminated, deconstructed by powerfully thrusting hips of someone secure enough to give orders and to take them. When her body was left quivering, Maura had wanted to reshape herself into someone stronger…someone impervious to the chaos creeping into freshly formed cracks. Sitting up, pale Egyptian cotton sheets slid down her naked torso causing a pleasant shiver. It was undoubtedly more than she had gotten from him. Maura continued to stare at him as a myriad of emotions suffused her ranging from anger to helplessness. Over the past couple of days, it had become a normal occurrence, and Maura had no idea how to make it stop. So, she resorted to old habits, hence, the man in her bed.

The stranger's eyes blinked open, and Maura was reminded that they were brown. Her thoughts scattered and collected on Jane. At the moment, even that was unwelcome. The man smiled with his eyes, and then his lips curled upward in a way that would have made a lesser woman swoon.

"Mary," he whispered.

"Leave." Maura snapped.

Brown eyes widened then softened. "You don't mean that."

"I do, and please leave nothing behind. There's no need for you to return." She added coldly.

He sat up then, ripping the covers from his body and exposing his semi-erect state. Maura actually cringed at the sight.

"You're the one who's missing out lady. I'm more potent in the morning."

"So you're acknowledging that was not the case last night?" Maura was unsure why she was wasting precious energy on him, but she could not deny that the sudden satisfaction singing in her blood was making it worth it.

"I had too much wine!" His voice cracked.

"I'll call for a cab." Maura continued flatly. She eased out of the bed aware that his eyes followed her. The obvious signs of his arousal were telling. In a few seconds, he went from simpering to feral. Indicative of her recent emotional state, Maura changed her mind about his departure.

Slowly, she walked toward him, stopping a hair's breath away. Maura felt his heat, and she made sure he could feel her own. Without pretense, she pulled him into a bruising kiss.

A pleasing sound escaped his throat, but Maura felt absolutely nothing. This should not have bothered her. It wasn't about feeling. It was about pleasure, but there wasn't an inkling of that either. When she ended the embrace, his breathing was labored.

"Don't forget your belongings. "I'll call that cab."

Incredulity muddled his expression. His face reddened. "Fucking bitch."

The exclamation stopped Maura in her tracks. Anger surged and honed in on one person in particular, James Rader, unfortunately, it leaked onto the man who stood before her. "Is it typical for the male of the species to lay blame on others for their short comings?"

His mouth opened but nothing came out.

"And, then to attempt to make another person feel as small as they, themselves, actually are?" Maura decided to wait on an answer even though he could not offer one. He was after all, just a man caught in someone else's crossfire.

"Why the fuck do I always get the crazy ones?" He mumbled and looked heavenward.

"Would you care to repeat that?" Maura asked venomously.

"Fuck it. Nevermind. I'm going…" His voice trailed off.

Maura waved her hand nonchalantly and exited the bedroom.

* * *

Alone now, Maura sat in the dining area sipping a cooling cup of coffee. The oiled mahogany table gleamed, projecting her reflection back to her. She ignored it in favor of her IPad, but there was nothing of interest in the world's matters. It was strange to be idle. It was like a malaise, pulling at her limbs and reforming them in ways that were completely foreign. Maura felt hollow, bereft and dangerously close to actual mourning. She stood, needing the shake the emotions free and breathe easier even if it was for a short period of time.

Being alone, had never been an issue, but the sudden and deep pang of loneliness that permeated was something altogether different. For the first time, Maura wished that Bass was capable of returning her touch and expressing affection. Something was missing, and Maura was not sure if it that had always been the case or just a recent, acknowledged occurrence. Her thoughts shifted without warning to Jane Rizzoli, and momentarily that pang disappeared.

Maura sat back down and went to Google on her IPad, typing in the detective's name. Article after article appeared. Some had pictures, and Maura found herself focused on those. A smile tugged at her lips. Jane looked very uncomfortable in the spotlight even though it suited her.

Detective Jane Rizzoli was well known and respected. This did not shock Maura in the least, knowing that more resided behind the somewhat tactless exterior from first-hand experience. She allowed recent memories to soothe her. It brought a lightness that had been lacking. Then, like a door slamming in her face she was reminded that the chances of seeing Jane again were slim unless Maura pursued the nascent relationship that had been forming between them. She dismissed the idea quickly for the lunacy that it was despite the deep sense of disappointment that settled.

Maura hit the home button on her tablet and lifted the coffee cup to her lips once more. Its contents were tepid, bitter. She finished it anyway. For a moment, she didn't feel lost. For a moment, there was sense of normalcy, but the moment passed. Then, she was incensed all over again. Maura waded through and dissected everything she was feeling. It was time. There was no more room for avoidance no matter what form it was in. There should have been her usual self-assurance along with the righteous indignation, but there was fear and listlessness instead. She was shaken, vulnerable, needing to trace emotional upheaval back to the source.

Realization settled, making her gasp. It should have been clear all along. Opening herself to Jane had left her exposed to all that was bombarding her now. Maura was at once relieved that the unknown in this equation had been found, but there was also annoyance that she had allowed the invasion in the first place. The doctor ignored the voice that whispered, reminding her that Jane had bulldozed through her defenses. There had been no choice in the matter. With a dark surge, her anger turned inward. Maura grimaced at the sudden sharp pain in her palm. Glancing down, she rubbed her thumb on the crescent marks her nails left in skin. The symbolism was not lost on her. Maura was responsible for her own agony, and Jane was in the center of it. Her heart raced, making breathing an endeavor.

It was too much…this overwhelming wave. Maura had no choice but to dam herself up before she drowned. That thought alone set off alarms of dissent. She tried to ignore the blaring, but it only got louder. Standing, she shook her head in an attempt to clear it. Maura did not recognize this rebellious portion of her psyche. There had been a few introductions as of late to hidden, buried pieces of herself, and she had accepted them with eventual aplomb. However, this was most unwelcome. There was a chance dangling right in front of her to return to her natural…her previous state of existence, and a huge part of her resisted the carrot.

Her hand clenched once more. This time she ignored the sting it brought. Maura was stronger than this. She had to be. Otherwise, this burgeoning weakness would become her downfall.

* * *

Jane held her breath and watched as Frost's eyes fluttered and opened. They were bloodshot and unfocused. She moved closer, aware of the others in the room, but Jane wanted to be first. It was selfish, but she went with it anyway.

Barry groaned.

"Son?" Admiral Frost towered over Jane's shoulder. He was a hulk of a man, even in civilian clothing, but his voice cracked in worry.

Frost blinked and his gaze seemed to zero in on his partner's. "Hey."

The sense of relief that permeated Jane should have been big enough to bring the other two occupants in the room to their knees. "Morning," she murmured. A hand clapped Jane on the back. She turned slightly and grinned in her brother's direction.

"Did I…did I hear my dad?" Frost asked.

"Yeah, you did." Jane shuffled to the side.

The Admiral cleared his throat. "I'm here."

This wasn't their first meeting, but for the first time, she saw Admiral Frost touch his son. The moment was thick, poignant. Jane swallowed the lump rising in her throat.

"Did it work?" Frost's voice was small but hopeful.

Admiral Frost peered over his shoulder at Jane as if he needed permission or guidance.

"Won't know until the swelling goes down." Jane added.

Gratitude shined in the Admiral's eyes.

Frost grimaced and exhaled shakily. "I'm so tired of this."

Tears prickled the back of Jane's eyes, and she breathed through the hollow feeling rising in her chest. She dipped her head, hiding for a moment.

"I'm sure you are, but we're here." Frankie stepped forward.

"I know." Frost husked. His eyes drooped slowly, and didn't open again as his breathing evened out.

Jane leaned heavily on her new cane and watched her partner while he slept. Frankie nudged her.

"Ma just texted. She'll be here in a few minutes to talk to the doctor since you're being discharged."

Jane nodded and backed away. She felt like she could leave now, knowing that Frost was awake and in seemingly good hands.

"She wanted to take the day off, but you know she needs the money." Frankie continued.

"Yeah, I know. Let's go then." One mission had been accomplished, leaving Jane to focus on another. She paused in the doorway and turned. Even though faith in herself was shaky, Jane had plenty in Barry Frost. There was no choice in the matter. Again, a father reached out to his son.

* * *

Jane entered her room to find her mother already there, rummaging through empty drawers.

"Ma, I got everything." She pointed to the duffle bag on the bed.

"I was just checking you never know. Tommy wanted to come, but he got called in last minute on some construction job at the day labor place."

Jane glanced at her brother. They communicated silently, knowing one of his lies when they heard one. "Yeah, okay." Was Jane's only response.

Angela Rizzoli smiled. "You look good for somebody who had two bullets in'em."

Jane snorted.

"Good morning Rizzolis'. I'm sure our detective is ready to get out of here."

The detective in question glared as Dr. Rader entered. "Just save it and give me whatever I need to sign." Jane growled.

"Janie!" Angela exclaimed. "Where are you manners? This man took good care of you."

Jane glanced at her mother. "Sure he did." Her gaze went back to Rader who refused to meet her eyes. This made Jane smile.

"It's okay, Mrs. Rizzoli. She's a handful, but we're glad she's healthy again." Rader grinned.

Jane refused the urge to tag him with her cane…just barely.

He turned then, giving her a slippery grin that made Jane cringe. "I'm sure Maura would have been here…if she could."

Jane's eyes narrowed. It was a blatant dig designed to get a reaction. She wasn't going to give him the satisfaction.

"Where is Dr. Isles anyway?" Frankie asked.

"Who?" Angela Rizzoli chimed in. She looked thoughtful for a second. "Was that the weird pretty one?"

Jane could do nothing to keep the smile from taking over her face. "Yes that would be her, but don't call her weird."

"I like her." Frankie added.

"Me too." Jane murmured. She peered at Rader. He looked away but not before she saw a flash of irritation.

Dr. Rader cleared his throat. "Well, Miss Rizzoli you will need to continue the physical therapy and check in with me once more on an outpatient basis before returning to your regular doctor."

"Lovely." Jane hissed.

Angela Rizzoli sighed. "I'm sorry doctor. Trust me I raised her better. Can you also tell her that it would be better if she stayed with me until she can get around without the cane?"

"Ma! You got me the cane. Let me use it. I'll be fine at my own place." Jane leveled a stare in Dr. Rader's direction, daring him to disagree. It was really an effort to be this nice.

He licked his lips and swallowed audibly. "She's ambulatory. She should be fine." He added hastily.

Jane bared her teeth at him, in a shark-like grin. "See, Ma. Told you."

"Fine, fine, but I'm coming over after work. I'm sure you need groceries…"

"All right," Jane conceded, knowing that her mother would show up anyway.

"Yes, well, a nurse should be in momentarily with discharge papers and further instructions." The doctor made his exit.

Angela Rizzoli stared at her daughter. "What is wrong with you?! First you terrorize the nurses and you're on to doctors?"

Jane rolled her eyes and waved her hand dismissively. "He deserves it. Guys a douche. I've got evidence now."

"Was this Dr. Isles the only one you were nice too?"

Shrugging, Jane muttered, "Probably?"

Frankie chuckled. "Only because she's hot."

"It was not! There were some hot nurses too. I—" Jane countered.

Angela Rizzoli threw her hands in the air. "Whatever! I'm just glad they can't sue you. I've got to get to work." She pulled Jane into a hug before she could protest. "I'll see you tonight."

"Yeah, yeah."

As her mother left, a nurse arrived with a wheelchair and a clipboard.

"No….no I'm not getting in one of those things. I'm in real clothes for the first time in weeks, and I'm gonna walk out of here under my own steam." Jane grumbled.

The nurse opened her mouth seemingly poised to argue. She thrust the clipboard in Jane's direction. "Sign by the X's, and I mean this. We are glad to see you go." Her smile was genuine.

Frankie laughed.

Jane glared. "Fine, whatever."

* * *

Jane shielded her eyes from the sun's brightness as she waited for Frankie to bring his cruiser around. The detective filled her lungs with fresh air. Even though it was certain freedom, she was saddled with worry. Her thoughts churned shifting between Maura and Tommy. Jane had picked up the phone what seemed like a hundred times to call the woman, but it wasn't enough. She had to see her. It was the way they communicated through touch and through their eyes. For Jane, nothing else seemed authentic. It was odd this pull she felt toward Maura. It was unexplainable, but somehow it worked. Jane was done questioning it.

Frankie's cruiser pulled up in front of her. He jogged around, opening the door. Stumbling slightly, Jane folded her lanky form inside the car.

"Do you need me to stop anywhere before dropping you off?"

"Yeah," Jane fished in her pocket for the folded piece of paper and read off the address.

Frankie whistled. "That's the swanky part of town."

"I know." Jane swallowed down the uneasiness, wondering what kind of welcome she would receive. She was crossing a ton of boundaries doing this. Needing to, she changed the subject. "You find Tommy yet?"

Frankie sighed. "There's been sightings. I've been canvasing as much as I could. Got it narrowed down to a couple of well-known meth producing trailer parks."

"Good." Having done all she could concerning Frost for the time being, Tommy was her other mission, and Maura Isles was the third. "Check them out. We need to get this over with before shit comes crashing in on us."

"You think he could be in bed with a dealer?"

"Wouldn't surprise me at this point. I'm sure we're gonna have to do plenty of damage control."

"Probably."

The radio crackled filling the car as quiet lapsed between them.

"So who are you going to see?" Frankie asked.

"Maura," Jane whispered.

"Dr. Isles?" Frankie glanced at her. "Why would you…ohhhh." He smirked knowingly.

"It's not like that." Jane pushed her new awareness of Maura to the side. "She's in trouble. I don't know what's going on, but I know she is."

"Okay, so? Why would you care?"

"Because… she did. She cared." Jane husked. She had no idea what was going to become of this, but at least there was a chance to facilitate it or to just say goodbye. The latter settled into Jane's gut the wrong way. Too much had transpired between them for it to just turn into a farewell.

They stopped at a red light. Frankie's expression was clouded with confusion.

"Just drive." Jane sighed.

"Does she know you're coming?"

"No."

"You're kidding."

"No." Jane's voice went up an octave.

"Are you crazy?"

Jane glared.

"So what? I'm just supposed to wait in the car?"

"Yes."

"Guess it's a good thing. She might think you're stalking her."

"Would you please just shut up?"

"What? What did I say?" Frankie grinned.

Jane stared at him, but she was glad he was able to find humor in this…able to smile. She was glad somebody could because Jane didn't find it funny at all.

* * *

"Holy shit," Frankie murmured as the turned into an expensive looking subdivision. "I shoulda been a doctor."

Jane made a sound in the back of her throat. She wasn't sure if it was agreement or irritation. She swallowed and rubbed damp hands on her jeans. Obviously, Maura was from a completely different world. Jane acknowledged her nervousness upon this realization, but it did nothing to shake her determination. It wasn't about the way Maura lived or how much money she had. It was simply about the bond forming between them.

Silently, she peered out the window at the immaculate lawns and houses that ranged from small to obscene. Frankie slowed and pulled into the driveway behind a black Mercedes.

"Okay, this is it. You sure about this?" Frankie glanced at his sister. She could see that he was uncomfortable.

Jane nodded. "We're in a police cruiser. It should be fine."

"Yeah, didn't think about that. You need some help getting out?"

"I got it." Slowly, Jane removed herself from the car. She peered around her. Maura's lawn was as well-kept as the others. Hedges were trimmed into cubes and oblong shapes , and the flower beds, although sparse, were immaculate and filled with splashes of color. The house itself was moderate in size, but there was nothing to differentiate from the other white houses except the color of the shutters, green.

Jane breathed through the mounting ache in her leg as resolve continued to bolster within. Slowly, she limped up the walkway. Pleasant tingles assailed her. It had been days since she'd seen Maura, and time had trudged by in irritating fashion. It seemed like an eternity, but finally, Jane stared at the doorbell. She extended her senses, listening for any sign of life, but inside the house was quiet.

Unable to wait any longer, Jane hit the buzzer. The sound echoed. Then, there was silence once more. Disappointment made her shoulders slump. Jane turned peering at her brother who shrugged in return.

The click of the lock caught her attention. The door opened and Maura stood before her dressed in dark tailored slacks and cream colored shirt. A sound filled Jane's ears. Jane realized it was her heart roaring.

"Jane?" Maura's expression held shock, and then it shuddered closed, revealing nothing.

Regardless of the reception, Jane licked her lips and murmured, "Hey."

Maura blinked. It seemed to be the only movement around them. "How did you—"

"I'm a cop, Maura."

"Yes, well." Maura cleared her throat and looked away. When she glanced back again, her eyes and voice were colder. "Then, why are you here?"

For a moment, Jane faltered. "Because."

"Because? This is highly inappropriate not to mention I never extended an invitation."

Jane leaned on her cane. The pain was getting worse, but this sudden discord between them had to be rectified. "Look, I know this is a shock, but everything you just said was bullshit."

Maura gasped. "Excuse me?"

"You heard me." Jane held Maura's gaze, trying vehemently to peer through the walls that had been constructed.

"I think you should leave." Maura seemed infuriated. Her face was red; lips were thinned and her eyes seemed to spit fire.

Jane was confused. "Why are you angry at me? It can't just be about me showing up here."

"Why are you here?!" Maura refused to give.

"Because I saw Rader."

Maura seemed to shrink before Jane's eyes. "He had no right to tell you anything," Maura hissed.

"He didn't." A cold sweat broke out on Jane's forehead. "I get that you're angry. You can yell at me inside. I need to stretch my leg out."

Maura stared, but Jane could see the war going on behind her eyes. A few seconds later, she stepped away from the door. Jane exhaled in relief before hobbling inside. The sectional was her priority. She ignored the posh surroundings.

Jane settled onto the sofa and rubbed at tender muscles. Maura paced in front of her. Her expression was unreadable again and arms were crossed in front of her chest as if she were trying to protect herself.

"He didn't tell me anything, Maura. He was too smug. That's how I knew he had to be involved, and I had to be here. Okay?"

Maura stopped mid stride and turned. Jane could see her softening around the edges. Her rigid posture relaxed and arms fell to her side. Still, it was Maura's eyes that told the real story. In them, Jane saw hesitance and turmoil.

"Why?" Maura asked thickly.

"Because I know you don't have anybody else."

It was the wrong thing to say. Just like that Maura barricaded herself. "I don't need your pity. You don't know me!"

The pacing started anew. Despite the pain, Jane reached out, grasping the doctor by the arm. Maura spun around, peering down at the embrace before wrenching free from it.

Jane stood then, reaching out once more and encasing shoulders with shaking hands. "I want too! I thought we established that. Don't you get it?" Jane shook her, hoping reason would permeate.

Their gazes met.

Jane's chest heaved with exertion, but she refused to let go. She had no idea why she was fighting for this, but her gut screamed that it was right. "Maura, I…missed you."

Maura began to tremble, and the sob that exited her throat caught Jane by surprise. As if she had done it a million times, she pulled Maura into a full body embrace. The doctor clung to her as she fell apart. Jane held on tighter, sifting her fingers through honey blonde tresses.

Tears dampened her neck, but Jane ignored trickling moisture. However, she could no longer will the pain away. She sat down ungracefully, pulling Maura with her. She pressed her lips into Maura's hair and murmured what she hoped were words of comfort.

Long minutes later, Maura slowly pulled away. She wiped at her eyes and averted her gaze. Jane looked on indulgently, and grasped at Maura's retreating hand unable to end the embrace completely. "Don't be embarrassed. It's just me."

"Jane," Maura whispered.

Something happened in the detective's chest at that moment, and Jane allowed it, letting it fill her. "Talk to me."

"I…I don't know where to start."

Jane shrugged. "Where ever you want to."

"Isn't your ride—"

"Oh." Jane had completely forgotten about Frankie. "Can I use your phone?"

Maura nodded and reached for the cordless on the table.

Jane squeezed Maura's hand as the phone rang.

"Rizzoli."

"It's me."

"Forget about me?" Frankie asked.

"Kinda."

"Uh huh." He added, amused.

Jane ignored his tone. "I'm gonna get a cab or something later."

"Or she could just take you."

"Hanging up now, Frankie."

Jane hit the end button and placed the phone between them. "Now, tell me."

Maura was hesitant at first, but once she started words poured from her.

The detective gravitated from shock to fury, then back again. She had to bite the inside of her cheek to keep from interrupting. Finally, Maura stopped speaking.

"I'm never wrong. I knew there was something about that guy that made my ass itch."

Maura's eyes widened.

"Sorry. Do you have a lawyer?"

"I do."

"When does deposition start?"

"Friday."

"I'm coming with you."

"Jane. I don't think—"

"I am. I'll be good."

Maura gave her a knowing look. Jane couldn't help but grin at that. This woman was getting to know her fairly quickly.

"Promise?" Jane added.

Maura sighed, but Jane saw the slight curl of her lips.

Despite the clouds looming, the moment felt lighter.

"So, do I get to meet this turtle?"

"Tortoise."

"The _Geochelone sulcata._" Jane murmured.

Maura smile, which had always been almost imperceptible, widened.

In reaction, a familiar but deeper feeling suffused Jane's chest, resulting in a grin of her own.


	11. Chapter 11

This is not an update:

Hey gang! I haven't forgotten about you or this story. I will be posting by this weekend. I also wanted to explain the name change. I changed the name on my work because I was put on administrative leave due to my book and my online stories which contained sexual content. My company stated it violated their ethics/business practice clause so I had to lay low for a while. I also had to find my muse again. She was angry, but I hope she's back. I will update soon.


End file.
